Tu meri amanat hai
by TheDamselInShiningArmour
Summary: There is nothing in our way that can't be moved - or is there?An Abhirika story. *2 new chapters*
1. Chapter 1

He looked at her as he stood at the threshold of the lab. She wore a black skirt and a white full sleeved shirt. A few curls slipped from the grip of her rubber band when she bent down to look at the microscope. The curls partly covered her face, making Abhijeet tilt his head for a better view.

Beautiful.

Almost divine.

She was engrossed in her work, oblivious of her surroundings. The man looking at her too, was busy watching her, oblivious of his surroundings. He didn't know the amount of time he stood there doing nothing before their eyes met as she walked towards the rack of chemicals.

She greeted him with a subtle smile, making him come back to reality. There was something about the smile – something was not right.

Her smiles were usually as subtle as subtle could get. But after so many years of knowing her, Abhijeet understood them better than anyone else. He walked up to her and stood next to her, their shoulders almost touching.

"Kya baat hai?" his voice was too soft for anyone else to hear.

She turned towards him, her face was a mixture of emotions. She was a person who spoke with cautiousness. She usually took time to answer difficult questions. Processing the answer in her brain multiple times and finding the perfect words couldn't be done in the fraction of a second. So Abhijeet didn't expect her to answer immediately. He gave her the time she needed and studied her eyes instead.

They were confused, sad and helpless at the same time. She was a strong woman – it was rare to see even one of these three emotions in her eyes, let alone the dangerous combination of all three. Abhijeet was scared now. He really wanted to know what was wrong.

As she opened her mouth to reply, Doctor Salunkhe who had been watching them all this time spoke.

"Good morning Bhaisahab….lab mein sirf Tarika ji nahi hain," he teased.

Abhijeet mentally cursed the doctor. He was not trying to flirt for God's sake. It was not one of their sweet nothings! Couldn't the doctor see that Tarika was upset?

"Good morning Doctor sahab," Abhijeet said, eying Tarika helplessly.

She blinked her eyes, telling him that it was okay. They could talk later – he must go and talk to Dr. Salunkhe. And she was back to working on the chemicals.

She made it look so effortless – hiding her emotions. A few years ago, even he would have been deceived into thinking that everything was alright. Doctor Salunkhe was not to be blamed after all.

He sighed, walking to Doctor Salunkhe.

"Subah subah aap lab mein?"

"Nahi sir…wo bas aise hi…"

Once again he looked at Tarika who just smiled at him. Talking to her in the presence of this man was not going to be easy. He would have to come back later to try again.

…

…

…

"Haan Salunkhe," ACP entered the lab, "kya pata chala?"

Behind him were Daya, Abhijeet, Pankaj, Purvi and Freddy. Everyone was in the lab today. Sneakily, Abhijeet moved towards Tarika who was standing in one corner.

"Tarika ji... hi"

"Hi Abhijeet"

"Toh boliye…"

"Haan?"

"Wo subah aap…"

"Wo darasal…"

"Abhijeet jaake uss damini ke ghar ko achi tarah check karo!" ACP said.

"Yes sir!"

He had to leave without talking to her. And she didn't complain – she never did.

It was wonderful to have someone so perfect. Sometimes he wondered…how could she be so perfect?

While he was driving towards damini's house, he dialled her number.

"Tum lab mein akeli ho?" he said over the phone.

"Haan Abhijeet, Salunkhe sir ACP sir ke saath canteen gayein hain."

"Acha hai – hum log baat kar payenge."

"Lekin tum duty –"

"Mein drive kar raha hu Tarika… kuch samay baat kar sakta hu."

"Okay."

"Toh bataogi nahi….?"

"Abhijeet baat phone pe batane waali nahi hai."

"Tumhari tabiyat toh theek hai na Tarika? Jab tumhe aise dekhta hu toh mann mein ajeeb si bechaini hoti hai."

"Meri tabiyat bilkul theek hai Abhijeet… hum log araam se baith kar baat karenge – case solve hone ke baad. Kuch baatein jaldi nahi boli jaa sakti."

"Tumhara matlb mein samajh sakta hu. Mein jald hi time nikal ke tumse milne aata hu."

"Abhijeet relax… koi emergency nahi hai. Aur mujhe nahi lagta ki iss baat ke liye hum mein se koi bhi kuch bhi kar sakta hai."

"Matlb?"

"Offo Abhijeet – ab matlb samjhane ke liye baat batani padegi na…kitne buddhu ho tum."

"Acha?"

"Haan"

"Tab toh aapke saath aur waqt guzaarna padega."

"Kya?"

"Arrey aapki sangat mein, I'll become smarter na."

She giggled.

"Kya Abhijeet tum bhi !"

"Ab tum gaadi mein baith kar, apni ek eyebrow raise karke smirk karoge toh mujhe dikhega nahi," she taunted.

"Par aapko pata toh chal gaya na – aur ye problem meine solve kar di hai…apna whatsapp check karo."

Tarika checked her Whatsapp and saw an image sent by him.

He was sitting in his car with one hand on the steering wheel. He was smirking with his eyebrows raised.

Aah such drop dead gorgeous looks!

She felt blood rush to her cheeks as she tried to control her smile.

"Ab ye na insaafi hai," he said over the phone.

"Kya matlb?"

"Matlb ye Tarika ji….ki aap uss picture ko dekh ke pyaari si smile dengi…aapki gaalo pe halki si laali aayegi aur hum dekh nahi payenge."

"Acha?"

"Ji," he sounded as upset as possible.

"Arrey re," she pretended to be sympathetic, "Koi baat nahi – kabhi aur dekh lena."

Saying this she clicked a picture and sent it to him.

"Ye hui na, meri Tarika ji waali baat."

"Ab phone rakho aur uske ghar jao – pahonch gaye hoge na tum."

"Tumhe kaise pata?"

"Senior inspector Abhijeet – aapko yaad dila du ki Time = Distance/ speed. Aur aap on an average 60 ki speed pe gaadi chalatein hain."

"Lekin tumko kaise pata ki bureau se damini ke ghar tak ka distance kitna hai?"

"Tumhe kya lagta hai…sirf CID officers ko sab pata hota hai?"

She asked and cut the call, without giving him a chance to respond. Almost a minute later, he received a text message from her.

" **Unki girlfriends ko bhi bahot kuch pata hota hai *winki emoji*"** it said.

That made a smile settle itself on his face for a very long time.

Oh her little things and their big space in his life!

 **So guys – this is a new story. Wait for the next chapter to know what is wrong : P**

 **Please do review and let me know if you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tarika untied her ponytail and crashed into the sofa. She then removed her heels and kept them on one side. Sitting with her back arched against the sofa, she closed her eyes.

The day had been tiring.

Her hand that was reaching for the hook of her bra stopped in mid-air as she heard a doorbell. She opened her eyes in a jerk by the sudden sound. A little annoyed, she dragged herself to the door.

"Abhijeet! Tum iss waqt?"

"Sorry… lagta hai galat time pe aa gaya."

She shook her head. He could visit her anytime he wanted – there was never a wrong time for the right people.

"Andar aao na."

Locking the door after he had entered and both of them sat down on the sofa. He was equally tired too.

"Mein coffee laati hu."

With his she was about to get up when Abhijeet stopped her by keeping his palm on hers. When she looked at him, he just shook his head, indicating that he didn't want anything.

He rested his neck on the top surface of the back rest of the sofa and stared at the ceiling. She looked at him intently. He had probably not even sat down to catch his breath during the entire day. He was most likely carrying his files with him from work – it didn't look like had been doing desk job a while ago.

And yet, despite the workload, he came to meet her. Without even realizing it, she smiled.

When exactly did she get this lucky?

She smiled some more at the thought of it, at the thought of him – this time, consciously.

"Paanch saal pehle itni thakaan nahi hoti thi," Abhijeet said, still staring at the ceiling.

"Haan yaar sach mein… pehle toh puri raat cases solve karne ke baad bhi, next day fresh feel hota tha."

"Ageing just got real."

Both of them laughed half-heartedly. There was a sense of impeding sorrow that filled the room.

"Yaad hai pehli baar tum lab mein raat bhar ruki thi aur Salunkhe sahab chale gaye the."

"Aur tum apni files leke forensic mein aake baith gaye the."

"Arrey mauka mile toh aaj bhi mein wahi karu."

Tarika blushed.

The redness of her cheeks increased when she felt his gaze on her face. As she lifted her eyes to look at him, his hands reached for her cheeks.

His palm felt cold against her burning cheeks. Tarika closed her eyes in reflex, savouring the feeling of his hand fondling her cheek. The whole world came to a sudden halt, even the butterflies in her stomach stopped. There was only one thing that existed – them. Not he, not she but them.

She then opened her eyes slowly as his hand left her cheek. Her eyes saw him smiling at her, full of love, full of warmth. And suddenly she felt beautiful, special.

It was as though she got wings – she felt strong, like she could do anything. This was the essence of love.

People said that they found love in life. But she felt that it was the other way. In love, she found life.

She moved closer to him and wrapped both her hands on his arm, brought it close to her chest and rested her head on his shoulder. For a moment she looked at his face, to meet his eyes and then closed her eyes, choosing to break the eye lock.

While her eyes were still closed, Abhijeet rested his head on hers. She tightened her grip on his arm like she never wanted to let go. Her head was a mess. She had a thousand feelings that she couldn't find words for. She somehow felt comfortable in this silence, sitting next to the man she loved. She didn't want to break it. If only it were in her power to actually do that!

They stayed like that for a while, with her holding on to him before he finally spoke.

"Tarika?"

He lifted her head and looked at her. She too, looked into his eyes only to look away after a quick glance…yet again.

She couldn't tell him.

Not now.

She couldn't.

The thought of telling him shattered her.

"Chocolate khaogi?"

"Kya!"

"Cho-co-late kh-a-o-gi?"

He uttered each syllable distinctly, making her hit his arm.

"Abhijeet raat ke 12 baj rahein hain."

"Haan."

"Ghar pe chocolates nahi rakti mein."

"Haan pata hai."

"Tumhare paas chocolates hain kya?"

"Nahi."

"Toh phir?"

"Mere paas gaadi hai aur mujhe driving bhi aati hai."

"Tum pagal ho gaye ho!"

"Kabhi kabhi pagalpan bhi acha hota hai – kya kehti ho?"

"Seriously Abhijeet? Tum mujhe abhi chocolate khilane le jaoge?"

"Kyun nahi."

She smiled at him. Who could say that this was the tough cop?

She would miss these things he did for her. Oh she would miss them bitterly!

"Toh chalo."

As he drove towards the 24 hours open mart close to her house, she found her mind being occupied by him. She replayed what had happened a few minutes ago. When she sat with him, thinking about something he clearly knew was serious, he comforted her with his presence. And though it would be killing him inside to know what it is, he saw how troublesome it was for her to say it out – so he asked her if she wanted a chocolate.

No whats, no whys – he simply wanted to make her feel good till she was ready to speak. Gosh, didn't he understand her perfectly?

From the passenger seat, she looked towards the driver's seat only to see that he was not there. She looked towards her left and found him standing there, with the car's door open for her.

"Chalein madam?"

Soon Abhijeet and Tarika returned with a huge Dairy milk. As soon as they sat in the car, Tarika unwrapped the cover like a little girl and started eating it. Abhijeet, who had been watching this wished that he could make a video out of it.

"Tarika?"

"mmm?"

"Bachi lag rahi ho."

"Acha hai," she concentrated on her chocolate

"Hain?Kyun?"

"Kyuki tum bacho se bahot pyaa – m-matlab – sab bacho ko bahot pasand karte hai na."

Abhijeet nodded… still blushing from the first part of her statement. Tarika too, awkwardly looked at him.

"Mujhe bhi doh na thoda," he tried to change the topic.

"Ghar jaake dungi khaana."

"Chocolate doh na."

"Bilkul nahi," she rolled her eyes, "kitne mote ho gaye ho tum!"

"Arrey saara akele hi khaogi toh moti ho jaogi tum."

"Acha?"

"Aur kya!"

"Toh mein aadha fridge mein rakh dungi – you don't worry."

"Arrey magar – "

She then raised her eyebrows, teasing him.

Secretly he loved it too, when his witty lady outsmarted him.

"Ek bite toh do yaar."

Tarika kept the chocolate down. Her eyes gleamed with mischief.

 **A/N :**

 **So what is with the mischief ?**

 **Yeah, I know that is not what you really want to know : P : P**

 **That you would get in the next chapter.**

 **So...please do review.**

 **Would love to know what you think is happening - both about the mischief and about the issue : P : P**


	3. Chapter 3

Tarika kept the chocolate down. Her eyes gleamed with mischief. She looked at Abhijeet and then at the chocolate – as though she was pointing at it with her eyes.

All along she wore a teasing smirk on her face. This made Abhijeet pout, trying to think what she could be up to. Nonetheless, it felt good to see her eyes sparkle – something he had longed to see all day. His hand reached for the chocolate she had kept on the car. But before he knew it, she entwined her fingers with his, preventing them from reaching the chocolate. Her other hand went underneath their clasped palms and grabbed the chocolate.

She bit the chocolate and exaggerated the chewing her mouth did.

"Mmm," she closed her eyes and pretended to savour the feeling.

Abhijeet frowned and then smiled.

So she wanted to play, eh?

Then she would get tough competition.

He said absolutely nothing and watched her take another bite in silent protest. While she was tantalising him by eating the chocolate as though it was the best thing in the world, he bent towards her. He shifted his position such that he was now facing her directly. His free hand carefully moved towards her hand that held the chocolate, attempting to snatch it swiftly. But even swifter was his girlfriend to move it away and keep it behind her back. He expected to have the chocolate in his hand but his grip closed in on air. Tarika who watched his empty grip, giggled.

"Itni bhi jaldi kya hai?" she was still giggling.

The very next moment, Tarika crashed her lips on his. Abhijeet's eyes widened. He sure hadn't expected this. It had been 9 years but she always surprised him. Before he could kiss her back, she pulled away and winked at him. Her fingers left his grip and both her arms wrapped around his neck. She got up from her seat and leaned on Abhijeet such that most of her weight was on his chest. Her face positioned above him now, she smiled down at him.

Abhijeet then shifted their position so that he sat with his back rested against the seat. He slipped his hands around her waist so that they would be more comfortable. Her breasts touching his collar bone, their bodies were separated only by thin linen. Once his arms settled around her body, Tarika bent towards him. She kissed the tip of his nose and kissed the way down to his mouth. The soft pair of lips left a trail of warm, aroused skin behind them that longed for a few more kisses. As he pressed his lips against hers, she opened her mouth, allowing him to explore her. He opened his mouth too and tilted his face for better access. As their lips kept crashing against each other, Abhijeet closed his eyes, relishing the taste of the chocolate in her mouth.

This girl drove him crazy!

Oh how he loved it when she was dominant.

Her right hand which was earlier around his neck, moved towards his ear. With her nails, she gently touched the part of his face where his jawline met his ear. She then traced the length of his jawline till his chin, sending tingles throughout his body.

"mmm, Tarika!" he moaned.

Hearing the moan, she smiled between the kiss, making him smile too.

Abhijeet made a mental note of this – feeling her smile through the kiss felt amazing. He should try making her smile more often when they kissed.

She then traced his jawline from the chin back to the ear, kissing him even more passionately. Her breasts now were now pushed against him while her nails teased the soft area behind his ear, earning her another moan from him.

They then separated, panting.

Tarika supported herself by keeping her elbows on either side of Abhijeet's seat. She arched her body in such a way that it would perfectly fit him, if she were to somehow lose her balance and land on him. Close enough to make him hold his breath and yet not touching him, Tarika moved towards his ear.

"How was the chocolate?" she whispered.

For a moment Abhijeet froze, not being able to think straight under the influence of the goose bumps the whisper had sent all over his body. He then pulled her into his lap and looked at her. As they held each other's eyes captive, Abhijeet tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"The best I've ever tasted."

His voice was deep, seductive even.

She hit her forehead lightly against his, wishing that they never had to drive back home.

 **2 a.m. Tarika's house:**

Tarika rushed out from her room, reading some papers while Abhijeet was carrying his files.

"Tarika yaar ye Manish ki forensic reports kaha hai?"

Tarika rearranged the papers in her hand and walked in the direction of the voice, not bothering to look up from her papers.

"Abh – "

Before she could finish speaking, she fell on top of something. When she opened her eyes, she saw that it was Abhijeet under her. She immediately moved and sat on her knees.

"Kya kar rahi ho yaar!" he was irritated as he offered her his support to get up.

She ignored his hand and got up, crossing her arms on her midriff.

"Tum forensic files abhi maang rahe ho – raat ke 2 baje?"

"Arrey lekin…hai na tumhare paas files?"

"Aur agar nahi hotein toh? Tum lab mein nahi bol sakte the – how irresponsible!"

"Matlab kya hai tumhara?"

"Matlab kal tumhe uski saari reports lawyer ko hand over karni hai – ye toh acha hai ki mujhe tumhara schedule pata hai. Par kab tak mein ye sab karungi Abhijeet? Thodi toh responsibility lo – Salunkhe sir ko 2 baje files dene ko bologe toh wo tumhe bhaga denge."

"Tarika achanak aise kyu behave kar rahi ho? HO KYA GAYA HAI TUMHE?"

"Sach sunke itna chidne ki zaroorat nahi hai," she gave him two papers from the top of her pile, "Aur ye lo Manish ki reports – directly file mein clip karne jaisi hai."

"Nahi chahiye mujhe tumhare papers – I'll manage."

"Abhijeet bacho jaisi baat mat karo."

"Oh just shutup Tarika – kal subah court mein hearing hai aur itna time tumhari – "

He stopped, in the middle of the sentence when he saw that she was tearing up. She kept the papers on the table.

"Zaroorat pade toh le lena."

With this she ran to her room.

"Tarika! Mera wo matlab nahi tha….Tarika!"

She was about to lock the door of the room but Abhijeet kept his foot between the door and the wall. Seeing his foot in between, she immediately left the door, and laid down on the bed, burying her face in the pillow.

Abhijeet kept his hand on his shoulder, tapping her. When she didn't budge, he turned her.

Red, puffed up eyes and stuffy nose, Abhijeet hated himself for being responsible for this.

"Tarika, I'm sor– "

Before he could finish, Tarika threw herself into his arms. She buried her head in his chest and sobbed. As he felt her breathing become erratic, he held her by her shoulders and made her face him.

"Ab aisa kabhi nahi hoga,I promise. Aur…aur tum chahti ho na ki mein aur responsible ho jau…dekhna aisa hi hoga."

Tarika didn't say a word. She moved to the table beside her bed and opened a drawer. She took a paper and gave it to him.

"Transfer!" Abhijeet said in disbelief.

 **So… four of you guessed right.**

 **Now what is Abhijeet going to do ?**

 **KK : I could have kept it hidden till the next chapter… but then I thought my precious readers would get mad at me, especially you : P : P**

 **Please do review guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tarika didn't say a word. She moved to the table beside her bed and opened a drawer. She took a paper and gave it to him.

"Transfer!" Abhijeet said in disbelief.

He looked at Tarika who now sat down opposite him and then at the paper and back at Tarika. Her eyes filled with fresh tears. Abhijeet shook his head, asking her not to cry. He was oblivious of the fact that his own eyes were full of tears that threatened to betray his strong exterior.

"Mein washroom hokar aati hu," Tarika said, her voice choking.

Abhijeet just nodded. He couldn't find the strength to utter even a word as simple as "okay". His eyes followed her till she locked the door of the washroom.

Tarika looked at her reflection in the mirror. She let tears roll down her cheeks, one after the other in quick succession.

She wouldn't stop them.

Not today.

She watched her mascara smudge. Her face cream became uneven as it mixed with her tears.

But she didn't care.

Right now, she had given herself the permission to be weak.

She remembered what her mentors had told her when she decided to join CID. She had been told that it would be a transferrable job, that she would have to leave behind the relationships she made. But she had never been a people's person. Heck, she never even took initiative to speak to people. It took her years to be close to somebody.

But when it came to him, things were different. Maybe because somewhere, in the depths of his heart, even he was like her. Maybe because, somehow, he had changed himself a little for her. Well, she didn't know why and she didn't know how but he had effortlessly become her reason to live.

When she joined CID, she thought that letting go wouldn't be hard. She had never been more wrong in her entire life.

Her vision blurred, she looked at her image in the mirror once again.

She was a mess.

She couldn't go back to him like this.

She mustn't.

She laughed ruefully as she recollected the number of times she had stood in front of this mirror, rehearsing her lines – rehearsing how she would be strong and break the news to him. But all of that was useless now.

She bent down and washed her face.

 _Enough of crying_.

She splashed some water into her eyes.

She had to be strong in front of him.

 _Be strong Tarika._

She wiped her face with the towel that was hanging in the washroom and opened the door. She found Abhijeet staring her, with her transfer letter in his hand. She moved towards him but his gaze didn't follow her movement. She looked back and realized that he had been staring at the door.

So all this time, while she was inside, he had been sitting like this.

"Abhijeet?"

There was no response.

"Abhijeet…?" she called him again.

Still there was no response. It seemed that his ears were not registering what she was saying. It killed her to see him like that. He was the man who nothing could shake and to see him like this was excruciating. For a moment Tarika felt that this was even more painful than having to go away from him.

If only he cried, she could wipe away his tears. If only he shouted, she could reason with him. If only he complained, she could console him. But he wasn't doing any of these – he was just sitting there, with a blank stare. She blamed herself for his condition.

She had never intended to break the news to him this way. But she was so lost in the heat of the moment that she blurted it out.

She sat next to him and kept her palm on his shoulder. Finally, he shifted his gaze from the door and looked into her eyes.

"Kuch toh bolo."

"Kya bolu mein Tarika?"

"Jo bhi tumhare mann mein chal raha hai."

"Kaash mujhe pata hota ki mere mann mein abhi iss waqt kya chal raha hai."

He then held both her hands in each of his and looked at her with the most pleading, innocent face.

"Jab mein aisa sochta hu – mera khud ka dimang mujhpe hasta hai par mann kehta hai ki mein tumhe rok lo… jaane na du…. Seene se laga lu."

Tarika leaned towards him and wrapped her hands around his back.

"Mat jao Tarika," he said, while hugging her.

She didn't say anything. She just rubbed his back.

"Bas Pune hi toh jaa rahi hu Abhijeet… kabhi bhi milne aa sakti hu."

Abhijeet separated from her embrace and faced her.

"Bas Pune ! Tarika yaha se 3.30 – 4 ghante lag jaate hain Pune pahonchne mein… aur tum toh jaanti ho ki humara job kaisa hai. Paas rehkar, same office mein kaam kar kar bhi humhe kaha waqt milta hai personal baato ke liye."

"Ye bhi toh socho na ki bas 4 ghante ki doori par hu, "Tarika's tone was rather too jovial for the atmosphere

"Maharashtra mein koi bhi jagah hum 24 ghante ke andar andar pahonch sakte hain - isme kaunsi badi baat hai. Aur hum sab Maharashtra cadre ke officers hain… yaha se bahar humara transfer thodi hoga. Aur tum toh forensic mein ho – zyaada se zyaada tumhara transfer Aurangabad mein ho sakta hai."

Tarika was about to speak when she was interrupted by a phone call.

"Hello… yes sir? Ji… ji I will be there… yes, yes I know the date… I will personally be there to take charge. Okay… okay…. Bubye."

"Kab join karna hai?" Abhijeet asked, as she cut the call.

"3 din mein"

 **A/N : Yeah, I know, I know – too many emotions. But the plot calls for it… : P : P**

 **So she has to join in 3 days… That's err…too short a notice? What do you guys think? Let's see what Abhijeet thinks.**

 **You guys can put on your thinking caps and let me know how you think Abhijeet would react.**

 **Precap : Tarika's farewell party**

 **Do leave a review guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Kab join karna hai?" Abhijeet asked, as she cut the call.

"3 din mein"

"T-toh samaan wagera shift – "

"Mere join karne ke baad wo log aakar furniture wagera le jayenge… aur kapde pack karne hain…socha kal karungi."

Abhijeet nodded his head slowly, trying to process everything that had happened.

So all this was for real.

"Tum 3 din mein jaa rahi ho aur mujhe aaj pata chal raha hai," he had a lopsided, sarcastic smile on his face, "Kisi ne nahi bataya mujhe… acha hai… Na Daya ne, Na Dr. sahab ne… aur…aur tumne bhi nahi… bahot acha hai!"

 **Tarika's point of view:**

As he said those words, I could sense the pain in his voice, the agony in his sarcasm. He felt cheated. It was clear as day – the fact that he felt cheated.

And then there was me, in front of him – the reality that we would be miles apart just three days from now was killing me.

"Unn logo ko abhi tak nahi pata Abhijeet… Headquarters se transfer letter aane ki baat meine kisi ko nahi batayi."

I gulped as I felt my voice choke.

Then I looked away from him and continued.

"Pehle…t-tumko batana chahti thi."

I felt his gaze on my face. But I didn't look at him.

I jerked my neck a little, so that my hair fell on my face. I didn't want him to read me.

Not right now.

 _I don't want to go Abhijeet._

 _It's killing me more._

 _It's always harder to leave. You will have Daya, ACP sir and the rest of the team. I am the one who is going to be all alone._

 _I love you. I always have….and I always will._

I wanted to say all these sentences to him, word by word, syllable by syllable.

But another part of me, wanted to hold him by the collar, look him in the eye, point my index finger at him and shout:

 _Stop acting like you're the only one that's hurting, you douche! It took me hours to come in terms with the reality, days to tell myself that I'll be okay without you – that you'll do fine without me – that WE will be okay, 2 whole weeks of rehearsal to tell you the truth – and I still messed up. Every time I saw that smiling face of yours, I couldn't make myself let this harsh reality dawn upon you. Every time I saw how happy you were when we were together – when we forgot our problems for a while, I told myself that I would tell you some other time…and that time never came… not until today! So stop being a douche and acting like I have it easy._

And the same part of me that wanted to shout, wanted to then break down, in his arms… I just wanted to bury my head in his chest and close my eyes and pretend that tomorrow would never come.

But I could do none of these. The only words that came out of my mouth were:

"I'm sorry."

I then looked at Abhijeet and immediately regretted what I had said. He looked like he hand been punched in the face.

The next thing I felt was a strong pull that covered me in his strong embrace. My hands found themselves on his chest, my head resting between them. His chin rested on my head and we stayed like that, in silence.

After a while, his one arm still around my midriff, his other arm rubbed my head.

 **Normal point of view:**

Abhijeet separated her from his embrace and looked at her.

"Hum ACP sir ko batate hain…mein baat karunga unse," he said, "wo zaroor kuch na kuch karenge."

Tarika shook her head.

Her eyes helpless, she looked at him for a good thirty seconds before speaking.

"Compulsory deputation hai Abhijeet – koi kuch nahi kar sakta."

Abhijeet thought for a moment. She was right. She had completed only one of the two compulsory deputations and this was one of those. She would have to stay there for a minimum of two years, after which she could be transferred back to Mumbai.

 _Could be._

 _Not will be._

 _Damn it!_

"toh mein…mein bhi transfer – "

"Kaisi baat kar rahe ho Abhijeet ? Tumhari puri team yaha hai… aur tum transfer lene ka soch rahe ho."

"Tarika tum toh aise bol rahi ho jaise tum jaanti nahi ho ki tumhari kitni ahmiyat hai meri zindagi mein."

"Jaanti hu ….sab samajhti hu mein. Par tum practically socho… mein zyaada dur thodi na jaa rahi hu aur waise bhi 2 saal baad mera transfer waha se ho jayega. Aur pata nahi waha ke ACP kaise honge…tumhara 2 saal baad transfer karenge ya nahi…"

"Nahi Abhijeet," Tarika spoke after a pause, "I can't let you take an emotional decision. Sentiments ek taraf hain aur career ek taraf…mein nahi chahti ki kuch emotions ki wajah se tumhare career par koi asar pade."

Her eyes settled on his face once she finished speaking. He looked visibly hurt.

"Abhijeet mein tumhe hurt nahi karna chahti thi par – "

"Baaki sabko kab bata rahi ho?" he asked, ignoring what she had just said.

"Pata nahi…"

"Tum chinta mat karo…m-mein bata dunga sabko bureau mein."

He didn't want her to go through the ordeal of speaking about her transfer to everyone else. He knew how hard it had been for her. He didn't want her to feel the pain all over again.

Sure it would be agonizing for him to tell everybody, but he didn't mind getting hurt a million times if that meant saving her a little pain.

"Abhi mein chalta hu."

…

…

…

Tarika and Abhijeet talked many times after that – often to speak about the formalities she had to finish before leaving, to ask whether either of them had eaten, whether she needed any help to shift luggage and the like. But every time she asked him if she had hurt him when she spoke her mind on him taking a transfer with her, he avoided the topic.

…

…

…

 **Next day, Tarika's home:**

Almost everyone was at her farewell party, but her eyes were fixed at the door, waiting for one person who was missing.

'Lagta hai meine zyaada hi hurt kiya usse,' she thought, as she wiped a tear that slipped from her eye.

 **A/N : That's all for the day**

 **Dear Aditi : yes, the law says that if they get married, then they have to be transferred to the same place. If they get married, then either her transfer will get cancelled or Abhijeet will get transferred. So…will Abhijeet propose her? Stay tuned ; )**

 **Please do review guys and let me know how you felt.**


	6. Chapter 6

Almost everyone was at her farewell party, but her eyes were fixed at the door, waiting for one person who was missing.

'Lagta hai meine zyaada hi hurt kiya usse,' she thought, as she wiped a tear that slipped from her eye.

Daya who saw this, walked towards her.

"Tarika?"

"Tarika!" he called her again, on getting no response from her.

"H-haan?"

"Mein samajh sakta hu ki tum kya soch rahi hogi… par Abhijeet – wo aata hi hoga."

Tarika nodded.

He had to come. She was leaving tomorrow.

Abhijeet had to come.

He wouldn't let her go without a goodbye, would he?

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention please? Humari pyaari Dr. Tarika," Purvi announced, "Humne khaas aapke liye aapke favourite movie ke song ka remake kiya hai."

"Pankaj," Purvi continued softly, "Projector on karo."

Next the lights were switched off and all eyes shifted towards the screen on which something was projected.

"An adaptation from 'The Sound of Music'," the screen said.

It had indeed been her all-time favourite.

She had made Abhijeet watch it so many times with her that he grew nauseated of it. Only he, in the entire team, knew how much she adored the movie. So this had been his idea!

Oh Abhijeet!

The background music began, putting an end to her thoughts. Well, a temporary end. Tarika immediately recognized the music – it was "So long, Farewell."

The video started with everyone in the bureau. But she couldn't see his face. All she could see was his coat between Daya and Freddy.

"There's a sad sort of clanging from the clock in the hall," they sang, "An absurd little bird is popping out to say cuckoo."

Of all the half a dozen voices, she could distinctly hear him. She could also tell, without doubt, that his voice was wobbly – almost choking. And that was why he was hiding from the camera.

"Regretfully time tells us. But firmly it compels us – To say goodbye…." The song continued, "…. To you. So long, farewell, we are to say Goodbye."

The camera then shifted its focus on Abhijeet, standing in her usual place in the lab, holding her official laptop in his hand (which she would have to surrender before she left).

"I say…goodbye, with a very heavy heart."

Seeing this, tears rolled down her cheeks one after the other. Purvi gave her tissues and put her hand over her shoulder, consoling her.

Next was Dr. Salunkhe, sitting in his rotating chair.

"You'll flee, you'll float and then you'll learn to fly."

After his part was finished, he looked at her from across the room and blinked his eyes. Tarika smiled back at him.

"All have to leave," ACP sang, "I cannot tell a lie."

Next was Daya sitting in his cabin.

"Miles apart yet close to our hearts."

Tarika wept bitterly. She was not sure how much more of the video she could take.

"I ask myself," Freddy sang, "Where the good is, in goodbye?"

Each person was making Tarika more emotional.

She needed him by her side right now. She needed him to wrap his arms around her and say "it's okay." She needed to hear his voice, to feel his touch.

'Abhijeet I need you,' Tarika thought, 'Tum kaha ho? Mujhe yu akela chhod kar… mein kaise ye dard sahungi…. Tumhe yaha hona chahiye tha Abhijeet… tumhe yaha hona chahiye tha.'

"So long, farewell," Pankaj and Purvi sang together, "We are to meet again."

The video ended with loud cheering. The lights were back on and Tarika excused herself. She went to the washroom to pull herself together.

"Ye Abhijeet kaha reh gaya?" Dr. Salunkhe gritted his teeth together.

"Wo aata hi hoga," ACP said.

"Aata hi hoga, aata hi hoga – kab se sunn raha hu yahi baat! Itni der ho gayi hai."

"Sir ho sakta hai kisi kaam mein phas gaya ho," Daya tried to console the irritated doctor.

"Kaam!" Doctor Salunkhe made a repulsed face, "Bechari Tarika !"

"Phone lagao usko," the doctor continued after a pause, "pucho kaha hai aur kya kar raha hai."

Daya gulped, reluctant.

"Jaldi phone lagao….please! Iss se pehle ki Tarika bahar aa jaye."

"Sir wo…"

"Acha acha acha….mein samajh gaya – samajh gaya mein. Uska phone toh bandh hoga….very predictable! Meine soch bhi kaise liya ki uska phone reachable hoga."

"Salunkhe," ACP placed his hand on his shoulder, "hum teri baat samajh sakte hain. Par Abhijeet ke liye bhi ye sab asaan nahi hai – usne ye video banvaya, ussi ne hum sabko bataya Tarika ke transfer ke baare mein – taaki Tarika ko kam dikkat ho – wo intentionally thodi na hurt karega Tarika ko."

Dr. Salunkhe nodded. ACP Pradyuman was right. The senior inspector would probably be going through a great ordeal.

But damn, he couldn't help having a slight bias towards Tarika.

…

…

 **Abhijeet's Point of View:**

He walked back and forth, restlessly. He found himself at crossroads.

Abhijeet1: Tujhe Tarika ke paas hona chahiye – uski farewell party hai.

Abhijeet2: par kaise jau mein? Kaha se lau itni himmat? Mein nahi keh paunga goodbye, mein nahi dekh paunga usko rote hue.

Abhijeet1: Aankh bandh kar lene se andhera nahi ho jaata. Tere na dekhne se wo rona thodi na bandh karegi…. Abhi bhi ro rahi hogi – sabse chup kar.

Abhijeet2, clutching his hair: Aargh! Bas, bas!

Abhijeet1: kyu? Bas kyu? Sach sunke bura laga?

Abhijeet2: Toh kya karu? Waha jaakar uske liye ye sab aur mushkil bana du?

Abhijeet1: waah bhaisahab waah! Uske liye mushkil – waah! Ab aisa pretend mat karo ki tum isliye nahi jaa rahe because you don't want to make things harder for her. Asli wajah toh ye hai ki tumse wo sab nahi dekha jayega – everyone saying goodbye to her, giving her gifts, wishing her all the best – you are just selfish !

Abhijeet2: haan haan, hu mein selfish! Nahi dekha jayega mujhse wo sab…. Nahi hoga mujhse.

Abhijeet sat down on the floor, resting his back on the wall.

His eyes red, tears fell out of them. He didn't bother wiping those tears.

He just squeezed his eyes shut, allowing some more droplets to fall.

 **A/N: So Tarika is going to leave early next morning.**

 **Will Abhijeet be able to stop her or will he be a little too late?**

 **See ya all in the next chapter**

 **Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

His eyes red, tears fell out of them. He didn't bother wiping those tears.

He just squeezed his eyes shut, allowing some more droplets to fall.

…

…

 **Tarika's home, neutral point of view:**

Wishing her all the best for her future endeavours, everyone left the party.

He was still not there. As she closed the door, the little hope that was in her, died.

Yet, she found herself dialling his number. Strange were the emotions that overpowered her sanity when she called him, despite knowing that his phone was switched off.

Sighing, she kept her phone in the living room and went to change into her night wear. No sooner was she done, than she heard the doorbell ring.

A part of her was thrilled, thinking that it would be him. But the more dominant part of her asked her to keep the expectations low, lest she should be disappointed.

The doorbell rang once again, before she answered it.

"Toh tum aa hi gaye."

Her voice was calm and gentle. No one could tell from its tone that she was or had been upset. Abhijeet was not surprised. She had mastered the art of concealing her emotions.

Abhijeet nodded his head, slightly embarrassed because he couldn't be there earlier. He opened his mouth to provide some stupid explanation that he knew would be completely useless. But then he stopped, when he found her looking at his hands and then over his shoulder. He raised his eyebrows, asking her what she was up to.

"Mera gift?" she said, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Wo…mein…"

"Huh! Ek toh late aaye ho …. Upar se gift bhi nahi laye."

She pouted, with a slight smile on her face.

A slight smile appeared on his face too. He couldn't help it. Her smile was infectious.

"Sorry wo –"

"Sorry se kaam nahi chalega…no gift – no entry."

"Toh mein chala jaata hu," he turned around.

"Uff Abhijeet," she held his wrist, "You're such a spoil sport!"

"Nahi meine socha ki kuch khareed ke wapas aa jaunga," he smirked.

"Koi zaroorat nahi hai."

"Par rules toh rules hain – no gifts, no entry."

He couldn't believe himself. He was playing a game of wits with her at this moment!

"A smile is the best gift you can give someone. Aur jab tum aaye, there was an instant smile on my face."

She winked at him, pulling him in.

Damn, she outwitted him yet again.

Was he never to win?

He then looked at her. She was smiling. She had already made him feel better… it no longer felt like something terrible was happening.

He didn't know how she did it, how she made the worst of things better.

And then he realised that it was not just her that needed him when she was leaving. He needed her too. Being with her at a time like this – when he knew that she would be gone was hard. But staying away was harder.

He realised that his peace lay with her. There was a strange peace, even in mourning, when it was with her. Maybe that was why they called lovers life partners. Not because they magically made all pain disappear but because they made it a little more bearable, not because they kissed away your scars but because they didn't run away seeing them, not because they had the power to snap their fingers and solve all problems but because they had the power to make you believe that there was light on the other end of darkness.

She was able to do all of this. And she did it beautifully.

She was his lover, his life partner.

Yes, life partner.

"Tarika."

She looked at him for just over a second, her smile disappearing.

He understood that she understood.

He waited… for her to say something. Something inside him felt strange. Every time he tried to propose her or talk about marriage, she smiled and encouraged him. But this time she was quiet, nonchalant even.

"Tarika mein tumhare transfer ke baare mein soch raha tha…"

"Aur phir mere dimang mein achanak se government job ke laws aayein," he continued after a brief pause, "Shayad tum bhi jaanti ho ki mein kya kehne ki koshish kar raha hu."

She nodded, choosing to neither meet his eyes nor utter a word.

"Toh….k-kya khayal hai tumhara? Sh…shaadi… shaadi ka?"

Tarika looked at him, helpless.

"Bahot der kar di tumne Abhijeet."

"M-matlab?"

She slipped her hand into his and their fingers entwined.

"Baitho," she pulled him into the sofa.

"Bolo," he sat down.

"Kaash tumne ye itne saalo mein ek baar bola hota."

"Saaf saaf bolo," he was irritated now, "Ye ghumakar baat karne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai."

"Ab cheezein badal gayi hain."

"Kya badal gaya hai? Kya ab tum iss rishte se – "

"Kaisi baat kar rahe ho… humara rishta mere liye humesha important tha aur aage bhi rahega. Par mein iss waqt baat ko aage nahi badhana chahti. Transfer order aane se pehle agar tum – "

"Transfer order aane ke baad aisa kya badal gaya hai Tarika?"

"Circumstances Abhijeet. Mein nahi chahti ki tum shaadi ka decision majboori mein lo."

"Majboori mein! Kaisi baatein kar rahi ho Tarika – tum toh jaanti ho ki mein kabse kehne ki koshish –"

"Lekin kabhi kaha toh nahi tumne."

"Tarika jaanti bhi ho kitni mushkil se m-"

"Sab samajhti hu mein… but I want it to be your choice, not your compulsion."

"Yaar kabhi kabhi circumstances create a small push towards the right decision…toh usme burayi kya hai?"

Tarika took a deep breath.

"Koi burai nahi hai – agar ye decision emotional hokar na liya jaye, dur hone ke dar se na liya jaye. Abhijeet…. Life is not one dimensional. Tumhari zindagi mein sirf mein hi sab kuch nahi hu – tumhara career hai, tumhari duty hai jo tumhe jaan se pyaari hai, dost hain…. Aur mein kisi bhi tarah se tumhare liye rukawat nahi ban'na chahti."

Abhijeet just stared at her. He didn't know what to say.

"Mein coffee lekar aati hu," she left for the kitchen.

Abhijeet took his phone out and texted a hotel manager.

" **Manager sahab, booking cancel kar dijiye…cake aur baaki saare arrangements bhi."**

 **Abhijeet's Pov:**

Kitni asaani se tumne keh diya ki tum rukawat nahi ban'na chahti….sab ke baare mein soch liya –Team ke baare mein, Daya ke baare mein, mere career ke baare mein – lekin apne baare mein sochna kabhi nahi seekhogi na tum? Mujhe samajh nahi aata ki iss baat pe mein naraaz ho jau ki tumhe seene se laga lu

Ye toh soch liya ki mujhe gussa dilakar, behlakar chali jaogi par ye nahi socha ki tum akele kaise rahogi… bahot selfless ho tum Tarika…

Par mein…mein nahi hu tumhari tarah – at least not when it comes to you.

 **A/N : A really quick update because some people were… ahem ahem complaining : P**

 **Review separately, please?**


	8. Chapter 8

Tarika returned back with two cups of coffee. Without a word being exchanged, both of them took their cups and sat on the sofa, sipping the coffee silently.

After a minute or two…or maybe even three (they didn't know how long and it didn't matter), Abhijeet wrapped his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder, snugging close to him.

"Miss nahi karogi?"

"Ye bhi koi sawal hua?"

"Seedhe muh kabhi jawab nahi dogi na tum?"

Tarika closed her eyes.

She remained quiet for some time.

"Bahot miss karungi."

"Toh phir kyu khud ko mujhse dur kar rahi ho?"

"Paas aana mere bas mein nahi," she said, opening her eyes.

"Aur paas aane dena tumhari fitrat mein nahi."

"Kisiko bhavuk hokar decisions lete hue kaise dekh sakti hu?"

"Khaas kar tumhe…" she added after a brief pause.

"Reh logi….mere….hum sabke bina?"

"Jab zindagi kuch sikhana chahe – toh seekhne ke alawa aur koi option nahi hota."

Abhijeet let out a very audible sigh.

She placed her hand on his chest and looked at him, while still resting her head on his chest. Her eyes were firm, her demeanour resolute.

So she was leaving… she really was.

There was no turning back now… was there?

"Naraz ho mujhse?" she asked.

Her voice was soft; her tone low – an air peace almost always surrounded her.

"Kyun?"

"Jaa rahi hu…isliye…"

Abhijeet shook his head.

"Nahi Tarika…bas tumhe dekh kar soch mein pad gaya tha."

She continued looking into his eyes and gave him a slight nod, asking him to go on.

"Kaise kar leti ho ye tum? Khud ko bhi sambhalti ho…dusro ko bhi"

"Lekin iss sab mein meine tumhe… bahot hurt kiya na?"

"Transfer order nikalna tumhara decision thodi na tha."

He avoided a direct answer to her question. Tarika smiled ruefully. But she didn't press further either. All emotions wouldn't be expressed in a day – some would be repressed, some would linger… it was natural; expected.

"Tarika…bahot raat ho gayi hai. Ab tumhe so jaana chahiye – kal subah nikalna hai."

She nodded. Abhijeet stood up.

"Chalta hu," his voice was heavy.

"Kal…mein… mein chali jaaungi."

She too got up and stood beside him.

"Jaanta hu," he said, almost choking.

"Parso report karna hai..."

Abhijeet flung his arms around her, throwing himself on her.

Tarika was too shocked to respond but later, one of her hands went around his back and the other fondled his hair. She then kissed his forehead.

After a while, he separated himself from his embrace and looked at her… intently, keenly…. Painfully.

"Aaj mere saath nahi rukoge?"

"Tumpe hi toh ruka hua hu."

Tarika smiled, casting aside all her emotions. Although it broke her down, she couldn't let him know. She had to be strong for both of them.

She gripped his forearm loosely, just below his elbow. Then her hands slid down his forearm till her right palm rested in his while her left was placed over his wrist.

"Waise ACP sir keh rahe the ki team mein se koi ek chutti le sakta hai aur mere saath Pune jaa sakta hai."

"Acha?" his face lit up.

"Haan magar," Tarika pretended to be upset, "magar tum toh jaa rahe ho… toh mein Purvi ko –"

"Arrey nahi ! Mera matlab hai...Mein toh waise bhi rukne waala tha," he smirked, "Dekh raha tha ki tum rokogi ya nahi."

"Acha?"

"Aur nahi toh!"

Gosh! Wasn't this man the cutest thing on the planet – a few minutes ago he was all upset and now he stood there, smirking at her.

His little antics made her have the happiest, stupidest feelings.

"Aur agar mein na rokti toh?" she teased.

"Mazak uda rahi ho mera?"

"Aisa hi kuch samajh lo."

"Haan haan uda lo… iske baad mauka nahi milega."

"Kisne kaha nahi milega – phone pe bhi udaungi na Mazak."

"Matlab picha chootne nahi wala."

"Mujhse toh kabhi nahi," she winked.

"Tumse picha chudana bhi kaun chahta hai?"

She hit his arm gently as she looked away, blushing.

"Acha chalo…ab so jaatein hain warna puri raat aise hi nikal jayegi baato baato mein."

"Good night Tarika ji."

…

…

 **An hour later:**

Tarika walked back and forth in her room. This was going to be her last night here… she would miss Mumbai, her home – all the memories.

10 years… a long time it had been. But when she looked back, it felt like time had flown.

That was the thing about recalling the past – incidents seemed like they happened yesterday!

She walked towards the guest room. Making the least possible noise, she opened the door slightly and peeped in. The lights were off. He was lying on the bed with a blanket over himself. There was no movement save the slight ones of his ribcage due to his breathing.

So he had slept.

Closing the door behind her, she tiptoed near his bed and sat beside him.

She ran her hand over his hair lovingly and then bet down to kiss his forehead. The kiss was slow, soft yet deep.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

…

…

 **The next day:**

Abhijeet stared at his reflection in the mirror, grinning. His eyes were fixed on his forehead.

Stains had never been so beautiful.

 **A/N : That's all folks**

 **Please do review**

 **Looks like Tarika is really leaving…**

 **But wait, will she? *smirks***

 **What do you guys think would happen, hmm?**


	9. Chapter 9

Abhijeet stared at his reflection in the mirror, grinning. His eyes were fixed on his forehead.

Stains had never been so beautiful.

 **Abhijeet's point of view:**

Though most of my attention was on the impression her lips made on my forehead, I could see her silhouette walk towards me. She had cotton dabbed with makeup remover in her right hand.

She wore blue jeans and a white shirt. Her hair was pulled into what she called a messy pony tail.

"Ye kya?" she was slightly annoyed, "tum abhi tak tayyar nahi hue!"

She placed her left hand on my shoulder and turned me around. I gave in to her will…letting her take control of my heart, my mind and even my body. I couldn't remember letting anybody even touch me unnecessarily – but with her, it was different. She just walked into my life and took over. And I didn't resist… I just let her take command. And now, she was going away…

"Kis soch mein doobe hue ho?"

"Kuch nahi," I lied.

She frowned, unconvinced. And then she rubbed my forehead with the cotton, leaning towards me. I took a deep breath, inhaling her fresh smell… she had just taken a bath. My hand almost went around her waist when I pulled it away as she stepped back. It seemed that fortune mocked me – even she (fortune, personified) didn't want me to hold Tarika anymore.

"Ho gaya," she said, not noticing my hand that was suspended awkwardly in mid-air, "Ab jaldi se tayyar ho jao warna late ho jayenge…tumhe wapas aake kal bureau bhi toh jaana hai."

I shrugged. The very thought of going to office – the forensic lab after she left was horrifying.

She was the only reason why I once looked forward to going to that stinky place with a dozen chemicals, half of whose names I could barely pronounce.

…

…

 **Neutral point of view, Pune:**

Abhijeet ran his hand over Tarika's head that was kept in his lap. She had one of her arms around his hip and the other hand rested on his thigh. She looked at him, her eyelashes drooping.

"So jao…"

"Nahi," her voice was sleepy.

"Dekho kitni neend aa rahi hai."

"Phir bhi nahi," she yawned.

"Kaisi zid hai ye?"

He asked with a smile, lovingly. He adored babying her.

"Mein sone ke baad aankhein kholungi toh tum nahi hoge."

"Aaj subah toh badi strong bann rahi thi…keh rahi thi – Abhijeet jaldi chalo…tumhe wapas jaakar bureau bhi toh jaana hai."

"Humph!"

Abhijeet chuckled and bent down to kiss her forehead. She smiled, closing her eyes.

He fondled her for some more time – sometimes rubbing her head, sometimes her back, sometimes removing the hair that fell on her face. Gradually, her breathing became slow. He first removed her hand that was around his hip and then removed her head from his lap. With great care and affection, he rested her head on the pillow and got up from the bed.

He looked at the clock.

11 pm.

He still had about 3 hours. After adding some final touches to her house, Abhijeet came back to have a look at Tarika.

He knelt down beside her and wiped a tear that had slipped out of his eye. He then swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Bye," he kissed her hand.

 **The next day:**

"Rise and Shine… you have a great day awaiting you."

Tarika smiled. It was sheer bliss to wake up to his voice.

"Abhijeet tum subah subah mere ghar pe kya kar rahe ho? Tumhe bureau nahi jaana?" she spoke with her eyes closed.

No reply.

She thought of annoying him a little.

"Dekho," she made squeezed her eyes shut, making her voice sound extra sleepy, "aaj na…. Salunkhe sir…ne…mujhe….late aane ko…. *yawn*…. Bola hai….toh tum jao. Mein toh…so…rahi hu *yawn* "

She rolled and lay on her stomach, burying her face in the pillow. Now that he couldn't see it, she smirked.

"Rise and shine…. You have a great day awaiting you."

"Bola na so rahi hu!"

And then it struck her. It wasn't Mumbai – he wasn't here.

She sat up with a jolt and switched the voice alarm off. She had asked him to record it for her the previous day – a bad, bad, bad idea!

…

…

As she walked into her dressing room, she saw that clothes were already picked for her. There was a note beside them.

"I had a hard time picking these…You look simply amazing in all of the damn outfits, so who is to be blamed?"

 **She smiled. So that was why he had made her sleep early!**

"Yes," the note continued, "That was why I wanted you to sleep early *wink emoji*. But wait, save the surprise…Look on the dressing table."

Tarika held the note to her chest before placing it safely. She then looked at the dressing table… earrings, lipstick, mascara, blusher, and concealer…foundation even! He had them all ready for her.

But he forgot her favourite thing – eyeliner.

She never stepped out of her house without it – let alone go to work. But today, she would.

She would because she didn't want to change a thing that he had picked out. She would because…she wanted to.

After getting ready, she smiled at her reflection. Though her makeup was imperfect, she saw perfection in it… she saw him in it.

Next, she moved to the kitchen. She found a sticky note on the fridge.

"Kya laga mein bhul jaunga? Eyeliner table par hai *tongue stick out emoji* "

She immediately grabbed her phone and texted him.

" **I WILL KILL YOU!"**

" **A very good morning to you too… Tarika ji."**

She chuckled seeing his reply. This man surely knew how to make her day.

 **A/N : So… What do you guys think about it?**

 **Let's see what happens when they are in a long distance relationship ; )**

 **So till the next chapter, farewell.**


	10. Chapter 10

AFTER 3 MONTHS:

Reaching for her vibrating phone, she squinted her eyes while turning the lights on.

7 a.m.

"Really?" She spoke into the phone in her complaining morning voice, "bas Saath bajein Hain Abhijeet. And it's Saturday!"

"Aur sone waali ho?"

Tarika nodded, smiling a little.

"Aise sar hilakar hasogi toh mujhe kaise samajh aayega?"

"Par tumhe samajh aa Gaya na."

"Uff," he dramatised his voice, " I forgot that I am talking to not only a breath-taking beauty but also an extremely intelligent woman against whom I can never win."

Tarika giggled.

"Ab toh hassi aa gayi... Neend Bhi chali gayi. Ab uthengi na aap Tarika ji?"

As he spoke, Tarika felt him smile. It was their Saturday morning drill. Abhijeet would make a wake up call that would last hours. Yes, there was duty but somehow they had managed... Without missing any Saturday.

On other days, they would catch up over text and Abhijeet would drive down to her place every first Friday. He insisted on doing the travelling.

"Tarika ji?"

"Mmmm..." she pretended to be sleepy.

"huh... Not fair at all."

"Mmm hmm..."

"Yaha toh humhe bhaav hi Nahi milta."

"Acha?"

"Aur Nahi toh," he feigned anger.

"Toh boliye... Kyu Hain aap humse khafa?"

"Hum kaun hotein hain aapse khafa hone waale?"

"Aap humare favourite senior inspector Hain..."

"Bus?"

"Aap humare dost Hain..."

"Humph!"

"Sabse kareebi dost se badhkar Hain..."

"Huh!"

"Aap humare cute se Abhijeet Hain..."

"Aur?"

"Dur hokar Bhi aap humare sabse paas Hain..."

"...aur?"

"Aap humare Hain Abhijeet."

"Itna yakeen hai aapko khudpar?"

"khudpar Nahi aap par itna yakeen hai."

"Ab zyaada muskurao mat," Tarika spoke after a brief pause, "warna Daya phir tumhare mazein lega."

"Tumhe kaise pata ki Daya hai mere Saath?"

"Voice call Kiya Tumne video call ki jagah, iska matlab tum field mein ho. Aur araam se baat Kar rahe ho... Matlb Kahi baithe ho aur – "

"Arrey bus bus Tarika ji... Samajh Gaya... Samajh Gaya mein. Kabhi Kabhi toh mein Bhi confused ho jaata ho ki hum dono mein se detective kaun hai."

After they shared a laugh, Abhijeet spoke again.

"Abhi Bhi gussa Hu."

"Toh batao kyun?"

"Waha jaakar subah tumhe khub sone Ka Mann karta hai..." His voice suddenly became whispering one, "Par Yaha toh tumhe mere Saath letna hi Pasand Nahi. 6 baje hi uth jaati ho. Aur mein tumhe rok Bhi Nahi pata humph."

"Achaaaa... Wo kyun?"

"Wo isliye Tarika ji..."

She heard him say 'ek minute abhi aaya' to someone and then she heard the door of a car close. That meant that he had moved to some place private.

"Haan... Toh wo isliye..."

"Hmmm..."

"you bring those soft lips close to my cheeks... And then you slip away from my arms. I just keep staring at that lace underwear...at that teasing skin underneath... And then I think of the things I would do to –"

"oh shut up Abhijeet."

"And while I am left staring at you... You walk away with your sexy hips –"

"Abhijeet..." Tarika felt blood rushing to her cheeks.

"And then I think of how I touched your beautiful self the previous night... How my fingers slipped between the hooks of your bra and how effortlessly –"

"Abhijeet ! Stop!"

"Uh huh. You want me to?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Really."

"alright then."

He smirked. If only she were there to watch that smirk.

"..."

"..."

"Abhijeet?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't..."

"I'm not speaking about it."

"Not that."

"Then what?"

Tarika's cheeks turned crimson from all the blood rushing to them.

"Don't..."

"Don't what?"

"Don't...stop..."

"I have a better idea. What are you wearing right now?"

"Grey shirt."

"Grey?"

Abhijeet tried to remember which shirt she was talking about.

"Yours."

"Did I ever tell you how hot you look in it?"

"Only every time you saw me in it."

"Did I tell you exactly how much?"

"I'm guessing you want to tell me now."

"That depends on what you're wearing inside."

"What if I say nothing?"

"Then I'd say I want to take you... Now!"

"I miss you."

"Me too."

"I...want to..."

"hmm?"

"I want to... Kiss you."

"someone is in the mood."

"thanks to your expertise at setting the mood."

"I wish we could meet sooner but –"

"You're not coming next Friday," Tarika couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Tarika I... I wish I could but I really have to go to Goa."

"When did you know about this Goa thing?"

"Last to last Thursday."

"And you're telling me now?"

"Tarika I wanted to tell you over the phone... And I tried... Last Saturday but I..."

"But you?"

"I didn't want you to... I was just trying to..."

Tarika sighed.

"It's fine."

"Tarika –"

"I said it's fine Abhijeet!"

"You sound angry."

"I'm not."

"Upset?"

"..."

"Disappointed?"

"..."

"Tarika?"

"umm... I have to go Abhijeet... I... Err... Someone is at the door," she lied.

She didn't want him to figure out how disappointed she was.

She looked forward to meeting him all month... Jumping into his arms and kissing him hard... And never letting go. This came like a rude shock and even she couldn't hide her emotions. Not so fast.

"I'll hold like always..."

She heard his voice trail off as she cut the call.

...

...

...

She took a few moments to calm herself.

 _You've to be his strength Tarika._

 _His strength, his strength, his strength!_

 _But did it have to be that weekend?_

 _Oh you know his job._

 _The heart wants what it wants!_

 _You've to be his strength... You've to be strong. For him._

 _For him._

 _..._

 _..._

Takjng a deep breath, she picked up her phone.

"How much are you going to miss me?" she asked before he could even say hello.

"You're the best."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"You had me worried a while ago."

"You should know me better than that."

"I know you, don't you think?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you closely... "

"Abhijeet."

"Intimately..."

"Don't start again!"

"As much as I'd love to... I've got to run. But I'll video call you in two hours?"

"In two hours."

Tarika smiled. It was going to be another perfect Saturday...away from her lab, away from his bureau, away from their distances... In a world of their own, with just the two of them and the love that binded them.

"And Tarika?"

"Hmm?"

"Keep that shirt on."

 **A/N : It's so far so good for abhirika. There is a small twist coming up... A minor one.**

 **But this is mainly just for abhirika moments. So just have fun and read. Hope you guys are enjoying .**


	11. Chapter 11

Tarika stood at the kitchen slab, adding spices into the frying pan. Drops of water from her wet locks slid down the skin revealed by her backless top and disappeared into her white skirt.

A sight he would have loved to see.

"Waah kya khushbu hai."

Tarika turned on her heels at the familiar sound.

"Abhijeet! Tum Yaha!"

He smiled and inhaled deeply, cherishing the smell. Tarika was about to rush to him but she stopped when she heard him speak again.

"Sach mein bahot Achi khushbu hai."

"Huh!" Tarika muttered underneath her breath, "Mein Yaha khadi Hu aur Isse bass khaane ki Padi hai."

"Kuch Kaha Tumne?"

"Kuch Nahi !" she rolled her eyes, speaking louder than usual.

She then turned around, not paying heed to the footsteps that approached her. When they had stopped right beside her, she spoke without bothering to look at him.

"Abhi tayyar Nahi hua. Jab khaana bann Jayega toh De dungi."

"..."

On hearing no response from him, she stole a quick glance of his face from the corner of her eyes.

 _Oh that smirk._

 _What does he think of himself huh?_

A few seconds later she stole another glance.

 _Still smirking._

She turned her face away from him completely.

 _Food. Frying pan._

 _Focus on the frying pan._

 _No need to pay attention to that obnoxious smirking little –_

Her thoughts came to a sudden halt as she felt Abhijeet's breath on her neck. his chin resting on her shoulder, both his arms crossed on her stomach.

"Kisne Kaha mein khaane ki khushbu ki baat Kar Raha Hu?"

Tarika felt the temperature rising with each word he spoke.

Was it this easy... Seducing her?

Abhijeet slightly turned his chin so that his nose now touched her neck. He inhaled again. This time he was did it slowly, raising goosebumps on her neck.

As his hot breath, teased her wet skin, Tarika felt uneasy in her stomach and weak in her knees. She felt as though she was standing upright only by the gentle embrace that Abhijeet held her in. Her body felt powerless against the desires that took control of her.

"You smell..."

Tarika closed her eyes as he whispered in her ear. Intuitively, she leaned her ear a little towards him. But he moved his mouth away and turned her around. His hands now rested on her bare spine just above her skirt, increasing her already high heartbeat.

"Lovely Dr. Tarika."

Lovely – the word had her eyes wide open. There he stood, smirking at her again.

Tarika had expected a more...err... Obscene word. And he knew it.

And thus the smirk.

"And that too," he said.

"What too?"

"The word that you thought I'd use."

"What word?"

"Oh come on... Don't play dumb with me."

Tarika rolled her eyes.

"I know what you were thinking Tarika Ji... It starts with a –"

"Shutup Abhijeet."

"Reaallyyy?" He teased.

"You're shameless!"

"But you give me tough competition...shamelessly unbuttoning my shirt like that," he smirked.

Tarika quickly looked at his chest and her hands that were working his fourth button. She quickly removed them from him. As realization struck her, she looked down, her cheeks attaining a reddish hue.

Abhijeet held her chin and made her look up at him. His hand still on her chin, he tilted her face and then pressed his lips on hers. Her hands found their way around his back as she deepened the kiss.

"I... Missed you!" she said, gasping for air after they separated.

"Me... Too"

He leaned in again for another kiss.

"Tum...iss waqt...Yaha?"

"jab se... Humari ... Ladai – argument... Matlab wo goa waali baat tabse tumse mile Bina Raha Nahi jaa Raha."

"Ek call Kar Diya hota."

He held his ears with both hands while his eyes gleamed with naughtiness.

"I'll make up for it."

Saying this he lifted her up in his arms.

 _Buzzzzzz_

 _Buzzzzzz_

 _Buzzzzzz!_

Tarika switched her alarm off. She sat up on her bed, rubbing her eyes.

These days, sleep was better than reality and back in Mumbai, she couldn't wait to get out of bed. How she wanted to call him and tell him about her beautiful dream, go back to the days when they flirted, talked about everything, got excited at each other's calls. But these days, he barely even texted her.

She sighed.

Two weeks had gone by since she heard his voice. Even the Saturday calls faded away. Last Saturday it was something about his phone dying in the field and before that it was VIP duty.

 _Getting to you is getting difficult Abhijeet._

She got to see him only in her dreams these days.

The dreams.

This was the 5th consecutive day that she was dreaming about him. Of course she was missing him... But there was something common in all her dreams – The argument that they had about his Goa visit.

Even small arguments weren't easy to solve in a long distance relationship. She did call him back... And they talked normally even after the argument. But there was something that was not right... There was something missing. Being subtle didn't work across distances. And their relationship was all about subtleties... So it was going to be hard. Very hard.

For a moment... Just for a mad moment, she wondered if she wanted to hold on so tight... If they should just let it go and accept that their journey... Like all other journeys came to an end.

But some journeys last a lifetime, she told herself.

The only question was – did theirs?

 _No, no, no!_

 _Stop._

 _Stop it Tarika!_

 _You can't second guess the man you've been with for ten long years._

 _If it was true, it would last._

And she knew it in her heart that their love was true.

But why then did she have a moment of doubt?

 _Oh stop with the questions already !_

She took her phone out and almost dialled his number when she decided against it.

Text was better, less intrusive, less intruding.

 **How about I join you in Goa? *Wink* Wink***

No... Delete that. Too clingy.

She surely didn't want to be the insecure type.

But she could send him a gift to the CID office in Goa. Now that would be perfect.

 **Miss me?**

Delete that too.

She sounded like she was almost begging for him to say that.

 **Abhijeet, you need to know something.**

 **A handsome guy kissed me last night.**

Smiling, she hit send.

 _Ours is the journey of a lifetime,_ she reminded herself as she stepped out of bed.

 **A/N : Long distance relationship has its challenges.**

 **But what's a ride without bumps?**

 **Reviews please... I do eagerly await them.**

 **Lots of love.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Tarika, tu aa rahi hai na aaj raat ko?" Priya asked.

Priya and Himanshi had become companions to her. Though they couldn't replace Shreya or Purvi, they didn't spare any efforts to make her feel at home.

"Priya wo…"

"Kya hua?" Himanshi placed her hand on Tarika's shoulder, "Apne boyfriend se baat nahi ki?"

FLASHBACK:

Tarika had just been invited by her senior, forensic expert, Dr. Tripathi to a night out. It was the first informal meeting ever since she had joined.

Tarika had been fiddling with her phone, when Himanshi nudged her.

"H-himanshi… tu yaha lab mein?"

"Tripathi madam se report lene aayi thi."

"Tu andar kab aayi?"

"Jabse tu phone ko dekh kar muskura rahi thi."

"Mein..mein kaha muskura – "

"Boyfriend ko phone kar rahi hai na? Night out ke liye?"

"Nahi…mein toh bus –"

"Karle karle…. Hum log bhi akele kaha aane waale hain."

"Himanshi tu kuch bhi – "

"Madam… Senior Inspector Abhijeet is not the only detective in the world. Hum log bhi hain. Haan lekin ye baat alag hai ki iss waqt kisi detective skills ki zaroorat nahi padi."

Tarika couldn't help the slight blush that was appearing on her cheeks on hearing his name. Was she so madly in love?

"Ye jo aap unka photo dekh kar mann hi mann muskura rahi hain na," Himanshi gestured at the picture of Abhijeet on her phone, "isse dekh kar koi bhi chutki mein pehchaan jayega ki aap muskura kyu rahi hain."

"Himanshi ! tu na –"

"Haan bas bas... excuses mein baad mein baad mein sunn sakti hu. Waqt rehte usko call bhi karle… arrey yaar usko Mumbai se yaha tak aana bhi hai."

As Himanshi left the lab without giving her a chance to speak another word, Tarika dialled his number.

"Tarika ji…"

"Hiii."

"Aaj lab nahi gayin?"

"Lab se hi baat kar rahi hu."

"Kuch khaas baat hai?"

"Kyu? Bina kisi khaas baat ke aapko yaad nahi kar sakti ?"

"Kar toh sakti hain magar…"

"Magar?"

"Magar," he spoke with a dramatic sigh, "Ab humari itni kismat kaha."

If he were in front of her, she would have given him a playful punch on his arm.

"Gustaakhi maaf karein," her voice matched his in its dramatism though its tinge of laughter gave it away, "yu bewaqt phone kiya."

"Ab aapne gustaakhi ki hai toh saza bhi milegi."

"Saza bhi Manzoor hai lekin pehle aap meri puri baat toh sunn lijiye."

"wo…" Tarika added after a moment of hesitation.

"Kya hua Tarika sab theek hai na? Tum-tumhari tabiyat toh theek hai? Mein – "

"Abhijeet…saans toh le lo. Sab theek hai."

"Toh phir kaho na kya baat hai."

"Wo yaha Forensic in charge ne purey CID team ko informal party mein invite kiya hai. Sab log apne…mera matlab hai…kya tum aaoge aaj raat ko?"

There was a brief pause. It was almost an eerie, uncomfortable sort of silence.

"Tarika," his tone suddenly turned rough, "Tum ache se jaanti ho ki mein busy hu."

"Abhijeet mein bas aaj raat ki –"

"Doctor Tarika please, if you would excuse me."

"Abhijeet ye," she made no efforts to conceal her disappointment, "ye tumhe achanak – "

"Haan Daya abhi aaya – "

Tarika smiled wryly as she heard him apparently speak to Daya. She knew this ploy extremely well. He used this pretence often when he didn't want to speak with someone. Well, more often than not, there really was some work. But she knew him well enough to know that this was pretence, not work and definitely not Daya calling him.

Little did she know that he would ever have to use such pretence for avoiding her. She sighed. They couldn't even hold one small conversation without fighting. Had they really come to this?

FLASHBACK OVER.

"Tarika," Himanshi gave a gentle pat on her shoulder, "Kya soch rahi hai?"

Tarika shook her head.

"Kuch nahi yaar wo bas… Mein nahi aa paungi."

"Tarika yaar," Priya protested, "Ye Dr. Tripathi hain Dr. Salunkhe nahi. Aur tu toh jaanti hai ki informal meetings toh bas naam se informal hoti hain. Tu nahi aayi toh wo tujhe galat samjhengi."

"Par yaar Abhijeet busy hain aur tum sab kisi na kisi ke saath aaoge. Mein akeli –"

"Aap akeli kyu jayengi?" All three of them turned when they heard a male voice, "if you don't mind, may I accompany you Dr. Tarika?"

Tarika hesitated for a moment. But then she remembered how rude Abhijeet had been to her. She couldn't ruin her prospects just because he busy. How many girls had he gone out with because of his duty anyway?

And why was she even guilty? She wasn't going on a date with this Saurav. Well, it was almost like a multiple couple date but Saurav and she, they both knew that this was meaningless. They were doing this only because they didn't have anyone else to accompany them and going was important.

"Sure Saurav. We'll keep each other company."

"Le…ab toh teri problem solved na. Ab toh tu khush hai na?"

Tarika forced a smile, choosing not to say anything.

"Tera mood toh abhi bhi kharab kharab lag raha hai."

"Nahi Priya. I'm okay."

"Toh theek hai…massage rehne detein hain."

"Kya matlab?"

Priya showed Tarika 3 already paid passes for a luxury massage. Tarika smiled in nostalgia. She always fancied massages but Abhijeet … he couldn't stand them. He would stop her from getting them under one pretext or the other.

Ah that man! When did he ever miss an opportunity to be over-protective?

Now that she was really, really angry with him, she assumed all the rights to do everything that would drive him crazy. And by driving him crazy, she did not mean in a good way.

She wanted to retaliate and so she would.

"Arrey yaar," Tarika spoke as cheerfully as she could, "massage kaun chhodta hai. Wo bhi free ka!"

"Toh 6 baje done?"

"Done."

"Uske baad hum Tarika ko ghar drop kar denge. Phir Saurav tum use pick up kar lena."

Saurav winked at Tarika.

"You'll have the time of your life," he said, moving a little closer to her.

Tarika felt a strange emotion overtaking her. Had she done something wrong by accepting Saurav's offer?

Surely, he wasn't trying to hit on her… at least that's what she liked to believe.

 **A/N : That's all for the day folks.**

 **Please do review.**

 **Reupdated for those who missed the chapter because I updated two chapters at one go and didn't mention :P**


	13. Chapter 13

AT THE MASSAGE CENTRE:

Tarika lay on her stomach, her bare back ready to get relaxed. She had liked the whole ambience of this place. The rooms were tiny, yes, but the aroma was perfect. Add to that the dim lights and a comfortable bed – all that she needed was a nice massage.

No sooner had she closed her eyes than she felt a pair of hands working on her shoulder blades. A rather strange way to start a massage, she thought. But all the guys here looked so posh –they knew their thing. So this guy, who was working on her would know his stuff too.

He moved from her shoulder blades towards the bottom of her neck. His thumbs worked on either side of her spine, applying slight pressure. Next, his index finger moved along her neck towards her ear.

Tarika felt uneasy.

Should she confront him?

No, it must have been a mistake.

The man then moved kept his hands on her legs. While his left hand rested on her leg, he quickly ran his index finger on her inner thigh. Tarika had had enough. Clearly this was not a mistake. She grabbed his right hand that was still on her thigh and crunched his knuckles.

She then sat up, her eyes dangerous with anger, her demeanour formidable.

"Dobara aisa kuch kisi ke saath kiya na toh ungliya tod dungi."

It was only after she said these words did she register the smiling face of the man that stood in front of her.

"Abhijeet tum!"

She spoke in disbelief. After two months, he stood in front of her and that too when she least expected him, in a way she least expected.

"Gustaakhi maaf karein," he repeated to her what she had said to him over the phone, "yu bewaqt aa gaya."

Tarika moved closer to him and wrapped herself around him. As his arms found themselves on her waist, she spoke.

"Ab gustaakhi ki hai toh saza bhi milegi."

"Saza bhi Manzoor hai lekin pehle aap humara gift toh accept kijiye."

Before Tarika could speak, he leaned towards her, tilting his face a little. He pressed his lips against hers gently. As she responded, he sucked on them, increasing the passion. Their lips met again and again and their bodies too, crashed against each other, filling the little space that was between them. Her hands moved on his back and towards his hair, her touch eager, wanting, wishing she could hold all of him, all at once.

He moved his hands from her waist towards her hips. His touch lingered on her thighs over the shorts she was wearing and then his hands rested on her back, a little above her waist, pressing her onto him. The way he held her showed how much he had missed her, how much he needed her. He then buried rested his face on her shoulder while she kept her head on top of his.

They stood like that in each-other's arms, in peace, in bliss… in a little heaven of their own. It took a few minutes before either of them could contain their emotions enough to speak.

"Itna cute dikhne se saza kam nahi hogi," Tarika teased.

"Achaaaa… tab toh kuch nahi kar sakte. Saza de hi dijiye aap…Tarika ji."

"Aise bewaqt aane ki gustaakhiya kiya karo…acha lagta hai."

"Aap kahein toh yahi rukh jaata hu…aap ke saath… aap ke ghar… phir toh wo _humara_ ghar ho jayega na… kyun Tarika ji?"

Her cheeks started reddening when she heard "humara" ghar. She didn't know why but as she heard these words, her mind had formed a picture of them married. She often wondered what kind of father he would be.

The redness of her cheeks increased when she found her thoughts wandering of to places like that.

"Abhijeet kya tum bhi!"

"Acha acha," he said, laughing, "Apna tofa nahi dekhengi?"

"Tofa?"

Abhijeet gestured at the pocket of her shorts, just where his hand had lingered a little more than usual.

As she reached for it, Tarika wondered what it could be. All this while she had thought that this kiss was her gift. This man could make her angry and make her laugh the very next moment.

Just a few minutes ago, she could swear that she wouldn't forgive him all that easily this time. And now, she was melting in his arms.

"Abhijeet…ye bike keys?" Tarika dangled in air, a set of keys she had taken out from her pocket.

"Tumhari hai."

"Tum…ye… magar Abhijeet – "

"Tumhe bikes pasand hai na…toh bas."

"Lekin itne saare paise wo bhi ek saath."

"Kya Tarika ji aap bhi… kaisi baatein karne lag gayin? New bike niche khadi…humhe bhi toh sair karwayiye."

"Dekho Abhijeet tum aise mere sawal ko avoid mat karo."

"Ek minute…" she continued, as reached for his pockets.

First she checked his left pocket and as she moved towards his right pocket Abhijeet protested.

"Arrey Tarika chhodo na."

But his protests fell on deaf ears. As though she hadn't heard him at all, she checked his right front pocket and then his back pockets too. Finally, she checked his breast pocket.

So she was right.

"Abhijeet…tumhari bike ki keys kaha hain?"

"Wo…wo sab chhodo…chalo na yaar new bike ka zara bhi excitement nahi hai kya tumhe?"

Tarika stepped a little away from him and crossed her arms on her chest, wrinkling her forehead.

"Tum nahi maanogi na?"

"Bilkul bhi nahi," she said, shaking her head like a little kid.

Abhijeet sighed.

"Yaar wo purani ho gayi thi… socha bech du. Kuch savings bhi thi –"

He stopped in the middle of the sentence, as she flung herself into his arms. As she rested her head on his chest, he caressed her hair, smiling.

"Tum…bahot burey ho," her voice was barely audible.

"Aur wo kaise?"

"Itna acha ban'ne ki kya zaroorat hai."

In return he just smiled and kissed her head.

"Aap yaha chhote sheher mein, anjaan logo ke beech taxi lengi toh acha nahi lagega. Mumbai mein toh apni puri team hai… I'll manage."

Tarika just held him tighter, nodding.

 **A/N : Surprise chapter**

 **Hope you guys like it and hope I'm forgiven for being late this time.**

 **Review please ^.^**


	14. Chapter 14

"Aap yaha chhote sheher mein, anjaan logo ke beech taxi lengi toh acha nahi lagega. Mumbai mein toh apni puri team hai… I'll manage."

Tarika just held him tighter, nodding.

…

…

…

AT TARIKA'S HOME:

Tarika was still applying her makeup when she heard a gentle knock on the door.

It had become his habit to do so just before he entered and hers to leave the door open whenever he was in the house.

There was a time when the first she'd do after getting inside her room was to lock it. But when she understood that he hated closed doors, she made a conscious effort to change. It wasn't easy, she had to admit, the change. Yet, she loved trying.

He never asked her to change. But somehow, she wanted to. She didn't know why but they made her happy, these little things that she did for him.

Maybe, this was love – becoming one with the one you love.

A smile appeared on her face as she realized how such habits spoke of volumes of their intimacy to even a lax observer.

The smile on her face widened when she found him locking eyes with her in the mirror. He looked dangerously close to perfection in his black tux, smart tie and aah, those drop dead gorgeous eyes.

"Khush lag rahi hain," he said in a deep voice, sounding the sexiest he could.

Tarika turned around, still sitting on her stool but now facing him directly.

"Tum bhi Khushi mana lo."

Before a questioning frown could settle itself on his face, she pulled him by his tie, naughtiness gleaming in her eyes.

When his face had reached almost the same level as his, she released his tie and both her arms went around his neck so that she was still holding him in that bent position.

"Abhi tak lipstick nahi lagayi hai."

With this she pressed her lips against hers. A few seconds letter, Abhijeet responded with the same passion.

"You look…"

Leaving her sentence incomplete, Tarika kissed his cheek.

"I look?"

Tarika bit her lip. Her eyes refusing to reveal themselves to him, she moved towards his ear.

"Seductive," she whispered

Hearing this he smirked and placed his palm half on her jaw bone and half on her neck.

"aap kahein toh party cancel karke…"

Not letting him complete his sentence, she hit his chest and turned around, looking back in the mirror.

"Tarika ji," he pointed his index finger at the cheek she had not kissed, "ye waala gaal bura maan jayega."

But there was no response from her. She was continued applying her eyeliner, pretending not to have heard him.

"Didn't hurt to try," he muttered, awkwardly ruffling his own hair.

Before he could realize what was happening, he felt her lips on his cheek, leaving a warm feeling on his skin. All he could do was smile and watch her get ready.

Gosh, how could someone be so damn cute?

Once she was done, she got up and stood in front of him. She was wearing a backless black gown and her hair was done up in a messy bun.

Abhijeet was still lost in her charm when she tapped on his shoulder.

"Dekh liya toh chalein?" she teased.

He gave her an embarrassed smile. But his embarrassment didn't last for more than a second.

"aapka iraada bhi toh yahi tha na."

"Kya?" she spoke cluelessly.

"Ki hum dekhein."

"Kya Abhijeet," she said, brushing his statement off, "bahot baatein karne lage ho tum. Ab chalo bhi."

He only nodded, smirking at her discomfort.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything," he said, still smirking.

"In your mind you did."

Without giving him a chance to respond, she grabbed his hand, leading him out of the room.

"And wipe that smirk off your face," she spoke in an authoritative tone, without bothering to turn around and actually face him.

But no tone of hers could actually remove that smirk.

"Dominant woman huh? …. _Sexy."_

This made Tarika drop his hand and turn around on her heels. She then pressed her nose against his and wrapped one of her arms around his neck and the other around his back.

"Senior Inspector Abhijeet…"

His right hand reflexively landed on her bare waist.

"If you make me get late to this party," she spoke slower than usual, stressing on each word.

"Mmm?"

"Then I will sure as hell never let you go back to work."

"Never?"

She removed her nose from his. Her face taut, her grip firm, she looked straight into his eyes with an air of playful seriousness.

"Never ever," her voice was barely above a whisper, "And I'll keep you with me… make you my slave."

"your sla – "

She put her index finger on his lips.

"Keep those words in your head," her tone was back to authoritative, "And I am going to imagine that you did not just smirk. _Again._ "

She moved towards the table to grab her keys, leading the way. And Abhijeet quietly followed her. As they walked, she felt his grip on her waist become hesitant.

"Keep the hand there."

The grip on her waist tightened.

Damn, this woman could take anything and make it sexy. She surely knew how to please him.

As she opened the main door, she froze in her place.

A most unwelcome guest.

"Aap toh time ki badi pakki nikli Dr. Tarika. Bell bajane se pehle hi darwaza khol diya aapne."

She smiled at him awkwardly as his gaze shifted from her to Abhijeet.

She then looked at Abhijeet who first examined the man standing in front of them and then turned towards her, his eyes cold with anger.

 **So guys… I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I am going off to write the next. You guys write me an honest review too, while I write you the rest of the story.**

 **Love you all.**

 **Till the next chapter, see you.**


	15. Chapter 15

As she opened the main door, she froze in her place.

A most unwelcome guest.

"Aap toh time ki badi pakki nikli Dr. Tarika. Bell bajane se pehle hi darwaza khol diya aapne."

She smiled at him awkwardly as his gaze shifted from her to Abhijeet.

She then looked at Abhijeet who first examined the man standing in front of them and then turned towards her, his eyes cold with anger.

"Have a great time Doctor Tarika," he said, his smile forced, his tone dead.

"Abhijeet this is Saurav, my colleague and Saruav this is Abhijeet, my - "

"Old colleague," Abhijeet cut her off, shaking Saurav's hands, "And we can exchange pleasantries later."

"Haan we should go. Chalein Dr. Tarika?"

Tarika took a step forward towards Saurav while still glancing at Abhijeet. His eyes however, vehemently refused to meet hers.

How the hell did she forget to cancel on Saurav once Abhijeet was here?

….

….

….

 **AT THE PARTY:**

Once the formal part of the evening was done, everyone was on the dance floor with their plus ones. It was becoming more and more like a date and Tarika loathed herself for what she had done. It was in a mad, mad moment that she made this decision. But that was no excuse. And she knew how it must look to Abhijeet. In her mind, she had thought of statements to tell him.

She would tell him that it was just one crazy decision, that she wasn't thinking straight, that it didn't mean anything, that she was sorry… that she would spend the rest of their lives making it up to him.

But in her heart, she knew that there were no words that would make the situation better, that no matter what she said and how she said it… it wouldn't make what she did less painful.

"Party mein mann nahi lag raha toh bahar chalein?" Saurav almost whispered in her ear, making come back to reality.

She stepped away from him in a jerk.

"Saurav I should go…"

"We both should."

He attempted to keep his hand on her waist but she moved her position, spurning his advances.

"Playing hard to get…I like it."

"I'm not playing."

"I've had my eyes on you ever since I saw you," he spoke as he lecherously looked at her body, "Some time can't hurt."

"Come on," he spoke in response to her silence, "I'll show you how wild this night can be."

That was it. She had had enough.

Tarika moved close to him and stared deep into his eyes. Just her demeanour had started making him feel ill at ease.

"I'll tell you what," she spoke in a slow, commanding tone, "Making sexually coloured remarks to woman after she has expressed disinterest is a punishable offence. And I will not think _twice_ before filing a complaint."

"I…. I don't know what you're talking about."

"I see," Tarika stepped closer to him, "But here is the thing Saurav… We can either settle this my way or I can drag your filthy ass to court."

"If...if you're trying to intimidate me, it's not working."

"I can see that for myself," she smirked, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"It'll be your word against mine."

"No, Sarauv, it'll be your word against all the women you've made an unwelcome move on. It doesn't take a genius to figure that I'm not the first and certainly not the only woman who has been through this with you. And it will take less than an hour to find all their names."

"I… I don't…"

"I'm sure you don't know what to do. So I am going to tell you. First you're going to acknowledge what you did and _never_ repeat it. Are we clear?"

"Yes."

"Good, now you are going to stand quietly beside me while I tell Priya and Himanshi that we're leaving. Then we go our separate ways."

Not giving him much choice but to follow her, Tarika walked over to Priya.

"This was fun yaar Priya but I should really go back home now. Will you tell Himanshi and Madam Tripathi for me?"

"Tripathi madam toh just abhi nikal gayi -"

"Oh good! Then she won't take offence."

"Aur Himanshi ko mein bata dungi but on one condition - "

"That being?"

"Let me drop you to your car."

Both of them laughed as they walked their way out through the crowd. As soon as they reached out, they found Abhijeet waiting.

"Oh Priya this is my - "

"Colleague from Cid Mumbai, Abhijeet," He cut her off, shaking Priya's hands.

"Senior inspector Abhijeet. I have heard and read a lot about you. I'm Priya."

"Pleasure Ms. Priya."

"Likewise sir. Uh...do you mind if I borrow Tarika for a moment."

With this Priya pulled Tarika a little farther from him and spoke barely above a whisper.

"Everything okay between you two?"

"Um… what do you -"

"Oh come on Tarika, I'm an analyst. You know better than asking me what I mean."

"No I was just…"

"Lover's tiff?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Well, then I'll leave you guys alone. But call me if you need anything."

"I will."

"Bye then."

Tarika waved at her mouthing bye and then walked towards Abhijeet. Before she could speak, Abhijeet dangled her keys in air.

"I would have left sooner but you left these."

She smirked. She had purposely dropped the keys in the porch. That way, Abhijeet would have to stay until she was back.

"Tarika I know you left them behind on purpose and if you've had your amusement, I'd like to go."

"Abhijeet please… I just wanted to talk..."

"Goodnight Tarika."

"Don't do this...just...please….talk… you know staying quiet only worsens things."

"This is not the time or the place."

"Then come home with me. Let's talk…"

"I need to get back to Mumbai."

"And you're not just withdrawing yourself from me?"

"What was that?"

"I should ask you what that was!"

"What what was?"

"First with Saurav and then with Priya - It's like you don't want me to tell them what you are to me…. Cutting me off like that and introducing yourself as an _old colleague!_ "

"You seriously want to do this _here_? _Now_?"

"Yeah you know what, I DO."

"Go home."

Tarika kept her hands over either of his biceps.

"You either come home with me or we talk _here, now._ "

Abhijeet released his arms from her grip and then held her shoulders. She then turned them around so that her back was facing the wall now.

Next he pinned her on the wall.

"You don't get to dictate terms or use that tone after what YOU did."

"Abhijeet…"

"You wanted to introduce me as your boyfriend to them right?"

Tarika nodded, looking into his eyes helplessly.

"Well maybe you should have thought about that BEFORE ACCEPTING THAT SAURAV AS YOUR BLOODY DATE."

"Abhijeet it wasn't a _date!"_

"What was it then?" his tone reflected a hint of derision.

"It was nothing!"

"It sure as hell didn't look like _nothing."_

"Abhijeet trust me…"

"I want to."

"I know it looks bad… but it was just… I was so angry with you when you cut me off like that and you said that you wouldn't come…I was just so angry, I couldn't think clearly …. I…"

She looked into his eyes to see if they had softened but all she could see was stillness….cold, withdrawn stillness.

"I'm sorry Abhijeet…"

"Yeah, I know."

"I really am."

She wrapped both her arms around his neck and reached for his lips. She pecked them softly and then stepped away, unhappy that her kiss hadn't been returned but still hopeful for a response from him.

"Please can we just," she finally broke the silence as she realized that he wouldn't, "can we just...put this behind us?"

"Not today Tarika…"

He freed himself from her grip and walked away. She watched him get into a cab, unable to muster the courage to stop him.

…

…

…

 **HALF AN HOUR LATER:**

"Abhijeet?" Tarika almost screamed into her phone.

She didn't expect him to call her so soon after their last call.

"Did you reach home safe?"

"Abhijeet tum kaha ho? I'm really, really sorry… you can shout at me all you want and I - "

"Just answer the question Tarika."

"I did."

 _Beep._

Tarika sighed.

Calling him again would be pointless. She sent him text messages.

" **Can we talk about it?"**

 ***No response***

" **You don't have to forgive me immediately."**

 ***No response***

" **Please? Just talk?"**

 ***No response***

" **You're right, I know… but please just tell me we're good?"**

 ***No response***

" **Fine, at least call me when you reach Mumbai?"**

" **Will do."**

Tarika kept her phone on the side table.

"I will make it upto you Abhijeet… I promise."

 **A/N:**

 **So I had a very close friend and then she left all of a sudden after saying a rather mean sentence... she was a friend I made here.  
** **But she is not the point... today I just want to remind everyone who is reading this that words can't be taken back and being mean to people gets us nowhere, even if they are not all that we expected them to be (because first, its our expectations which got us there and second, the world owes us no damn thing).  
** **Guess what I'm trying to say is that... Be kind and keep smiling, you beautiful people.  
** **I'm sorry for the preaching... I hope I get a pass on this one : P  
** **I love you guys and hope you enjoyed reading !  
Also I watched yesterday's CID episode in bits and pieces...Abhijeet didn't seem to bat an eye even after Tarika had a stroke. That was disappointing : ( Very disappointing**


	16. Chapter 16

As fresh tears formed in her eyes, Tarika walked into the break room.

The forensic lab had no place for tears, or any emotion for that matter. She tried hard not to bring her feelings to work but on some occasions, she failed. And this time, she failed miserably.

Unable to control her aching heart, she collapsed into the sofa, letting her heart unburden itself.

 _You should have thought about that BEFORE ACCEPTING THAT SAURAV AS YOUR BLOODY DATE._

 _It sure as hell didn't look like nothing._

 _Not today Tarika._

His words echoed in her ears as she remembered the way he stood in front of her. She had never seen him so cold...so devoid of emotions...his eyes...so loveless. Hell, he didn't even kiss her back.

He didn't reply to her texts, answer or return her calls. His anger was understandable but it had been days! How could she make it right if… he wouldn't even _talk_ to her?

"Tarika," Priya sat next to her, "Is… everything alright?"

Tarika looked at her friend for a few seconds and then shook her head, trying to keep herself from crying.

"Is it Abhijeet?"

She took some moments to answer.

"It… it may not have been just a lovers' tiff," Tarika said, her voice choking.

Having said these words, she broke down, covering her face with her hands, shaking violently. Unchecked tears left her eyes, one after the other in rapid succession. Now that she had admitted it out loud, she could no longer contain her agony. Her lungs rummaged for air as she let out involuntary gasps.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, after making another unsuccessful attempt to stop crying.

All she could think of was him, of the long relationship they had and how she let it all go by one foolish mistake of hers.

Oh she hated, absolutely hated herself!

Some muffled sounds escaped her mouth as she tried to control her sobs

"Here, take this," Priya offered her a glass of water.

She then spoke after Tarika had calmed down.

"Give him some time."

"It's almost been a week," Tarika said, her voice quivering, "He's not returning my calls or texts."

"That's what people do when they're angry and -"

"It's not just that… he returned my gift."

"The one you sent to Goa?"

"That's the one."

"Wait… that doesn't make any sense."

"But it does… don't you see? We… we're over."

"Why then, didn't he return everything else?"

"I don't know Priya… I can't really think!"

"There has to be another explanation."

"Maybe he's returning them one after the other. Maybe tomorrow -"

"Oh come on Tarika… you guys are not teenagers - tearing pictures and returning gifts! Are you even listening to yourself?"

"I…"

"You don't worry about the gift issue. I'll find out… you just worry about appeasing him, hmm?"

"I tried everything… Even his friends! He won't pick up my calls, answer my texts. I've run out of ideas."

"Well then, you happen to be in luck. I happen to be an expert in fixing relationships."

"But you're a detective."

"Who used to be in the cyber department."

Tarika rolled her eyes, smiling slightly for the first time ever since her gift had been returned.

…

…

…

While Tarika was examining a bullet, Priya grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the break room.

"Kya kar rahi hai!" Tarika said, shocked.

"Arrey buddhu… sab set ho gaya. I hacked into Abhijeet's phone. Now whoever he dials next, you'll receive the call."

"Oh my - ye sab tu ne -"

"Thank me later," Priya winked.

"Par -"

Tarika was about to say something but she was interrupted by a phone call. It was Abhijeet.

"Abhi apne aashiq se baat kar le. I'll make sure no one comes to the break room."

"Lekin-"

"Bye," she said, closing the door as she left the room.

Her heart pounding, she picked up the phone. She just hoped she could fix it this time. If only he would listen to her without hanging up on her…

"H-hello…" she hesitated.

"Tarika?"

She couldn't help but smile a little. It didn't take him more than a second to recognize her voice.

"H… haan… Abhijeet…"

"Lekin meine toh Freddy ko - khair chhodo, tumhari awaaz ko kya hua? Tabiyat theek hai? Cold hua hai kya?"

Her smile widened. Look at him, being all concerned, even when he was so upset with her. If he weren't so far away, she would have kissed him right there.

"Nahi toh."

"Ro rahi thi?"

It was more of a statement than a question.

"Jab chot lagti hai toh log rotein hain."

"Khana bhi nahi khaya hoga logo ne."

"Iss se kisi ko kya farak padta hai," she spoke in a low tone.

"Gussa mat dilao Tarika!"

"Aur kitna gussa karoge tum? Itne dino se baat nahi ki...pata hai kya halat ho gayi thi meri?"

"Aur tum jo uss...uss Saurav ke saath gayi, uss waqt meri halat ka kya?"

"I'm … I'm so sorry about it Abhijeet. Mein -"

"I know."

"Then why can't we move past it?"

"Because it's not easy okay? It's fucking hard...it fucking kills me everytime I fucking think of it."

"So then what are you going to do about it, ignore me till, I don't know, either of us die?"

"Tarika!"

"Don't Tarika me!"

"You wanna talk about it? Fine! Let's talk about it."

"Calm down Abhijeet, you're in the office."

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down after you fucking paint the town red with some fuck boy."

"Woah okay, stop right there...first of all it was an official event and you've done the same thing a dozen times."

"That's different."

"Oh so when you do it for _your_ duty, its okay. But when I do it, it's not?"

"It's different Tarika."

"How? How is it different Abhijeet?"

"I tell you before doing it… and you know exactly what's going on damn it!"

"Yeah… like I knew exactly what was going on with that Maya!"

"So you're going to bring that up now?"

"Tell me I'm wrong."

"I did that to protect you!"

"You could have taken me into confidence."

"I have apologized a thousand times."

"So I'm apologizing now."

"It's not the same."

"Yeah, because this time, it's me, not you."

"That's-"

"And none of this would have happened if you had just said that you were coming anyway"

"So now you're going to blame _me_?"

"No that's not what I… that came out wrong."

"See this is why… This why I WASN'T TALKING! IT'S _POINTLESS."_

"Abhijeet?"

"WHAT!"

Tarika controlled the urge to raise her voice and argue with him. Both of them couldn't lose their tempers at the same time, not if they wanted to make things right.

"Just listen to me once without interrupting, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm really sorry for what I did and I don't expect you to forgive me immediately. But please don't ignore me. I just can't stand it."

"..."

"Abhijeet?"

"I'm listening."

"I have nothing to say in my defense. It wasn't a date but a part of me knew that it wasn't exactly platonic."

"That's exactly what I'm angry about. A part of you knew Tarika."

"I…"

"Look, Freddy is here. I'll call you tonight?"

"No more ignoring?"

 _Beep._

Tarika sighed as he cut the call. It didn't go as well as she had hoped. But it was… well, something.

...

...

...

In the evening, Tarika paced back and forth in her garden, waiting for his call. She tried watching TV, re-reading her favourite novel, even baking. But nothing could distract her.

Finally, unable to control herself anymore, she called him.

"Tarika," he picked up immediately.

"Phone ke saath chipke hue the kya?" She mocked.

She knew exactly what he had been up to.

"Wo tumhe call lagane hi waala tha...tabhi tumhara call aaya."

She smirked.

That was a lie.

He was just as anxious as she was and he didn't know what to say when he called. So he was probably pacing back and forth too.

"So..." she initiated the conversation, "wanna talk about it?"

"I wanna wrap my arms you and -"

"For God's sake Abhijeet... we have to talk about it."

"I'm trying to put it behind us, just like you asked!"

"You can't do that without talking about it first."

"Everything doesn't have to go your way!"

"But suppressing isn't the right -"

"You know what, we should take a break."

"What...you...you mean..."

"Yeah, from each other."

"Abhijeet..."

"We can't even hold a conversation without fighting."

"But that doesn't mean we give up on each other."

"We aren't."

"Aren't we?"

"Tarika, I need you to respect my decision."

Tarika found her strength slipping away. She was a mess right now. Was he dumping her... after all these years?

"Alright," she managed to say before hanging up.

 **I know I am super late. But I am really sorry, you guys. I have been crazy busy with everything.**

 **Hope you liked reading. The next chapter will be up soon.**

 **Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

She froze in her place.

So he had given up on them.

A strange sensation filled her body - as though blood was being sucked out of her veins, slowly, painfully, till there was absolutely nothing left. It was like life itself had been snatched from her, all at once, before she could even protest. For a few minutes, she felt numbness overtaking her - the kind of numbness that you feel when you are wounded in your dream. Your head knows that you're hurting but you feel absolutely nothing. You know that you will feel better after you cry but you can't… you can't even cry.

She didn't know how long she stood there before she felt pain.

Raw, suffocating pain.

Pain that came first, in waves and then, without warning, consumed her completely.

Her chest felt like it had been ripped apart, ruthlessly, into a million pieces. If only he were there, she would rest her head on his shoulder and cry in his arms.

Hugging herself, she ran her fingers over the places she felt the urge to feel his skin.

She remembered all the times he had let her cry in his embrace, all the times he said that he wouldn't let go… but in the end he did, didn't he?

As soon as she blamed him, her own words came to her mind. Everytime he said that he wouldn't let go, she said that she wouldn't let him… but in the end she did let him, didn't she?

And then, in a wild moment, she decided to talk to him - one last time before she accepted the break. She didn't know if it was sheer denial which made her think that way, she didn't even know if it was a sane decision. But she was going to do it anyway. So she texted him.

 **Meet me in khopoli right now.**

She then kept her phone in airplane mode so that he couldn't talk her out of it. Khopoli was perfect, she told herself. It was midway between Pune and Mumbai which left them both enough time to get back to their homes and get a good night's sleep. Although in the back of her mind she knew that she would regret this decision in the morning, she couldn't resist the urge to do it. It was probably her pain making her irrational but all she wanted to do was to fix it, somehow.

…

…

…

As she saw Abhijeet getting down Daya's car, she ran towards him. She then flung her hands around him, gripping his back tightly.

Her lips crashed against his with an unrestrained, rhapsodical force. While their lips touched, he grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him, making their hips collide. His hands ventured into her hair, his caresses gentle in the beginning but growing needy as her tongue slipped into his mouth. Tarika leaned on to him, the weight of her body on his chest, still pressing her lips hard against his, not ready to let go. Their lips met over and over, the kisses becoming more ravenous each time. As she poured herself into him, a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

Abhijeet was quick to wipe it away.

"Ta..rika...do...n't…" He said, panting.

"Sh...utup… and… kiss me."

She pressed her lips upon his again, this time, sucking them, lower after the upper. After a few more kisses, they parted for air and Tarika's small frame was immediately engulfed by his embrace.

She buried her head in his chest, feeling his racing heart. Her hands slipped from his back and went around his hips. They stood like that for a while, in the silence of the night, almost in harmony before Abhijeet gained control of his sensations. As soon as he realized what was happening, he held her by the shoulders.

"Tarika pagal ho gayi thi kya? Raat ko akele… phone bhi bandh kar diya tha. Jaanti ho kitna pareshaan ho gaya tha mein."

"Abhijeet…"

"Tumne socha, samjha ki kya kar rahi thi? Raaste mein agar kuch - did you even think it through?"

"I was willing to take that risk."

"Tumhe kuch ho jaata toh?"

"I know it's insane but I needed to see you, to show you that we can meet in the middle."

"Aisa koi karta hai kya? Jaan nikal gayi thi meri."

"Tumse bina mile jo meri jaan nikal rahi thi, wo?" she mumbled, looking at the ground.

For a moment, Abhijeet just stood there, spellbound. A faint smile crept up his face.

It had been long… since he saw her talk like this, her voice all shy and her cheeks all red. As she spoke, he could barely hear her… yet he kept looking at the way her head was slightly tilted, the way her eyes so determined not to let him see them, the way her curly hair bounced with the slight movements she made.

"Phirse bolo," he said, his tone remarkably softer than before.

"Gaadi mein baith ke baat karein?" she smirked.

She moved inside the back seat of the car and he followed her. Once they sat down, Abhijeet spoke.

"Just so you know," he leaned towards her, "You aren't seducing your way out of this."

"Just so you know… You're the one that wanted to do it in the first place."

Abhijeet sighed and rested his head on the seat of the car, looking away from her.

"You came all the way to argue about that Saurav!"

"Abhijeet… Just for a second can you stop being jealous?"

"So now it's MY fault?"

Tarika took a deep breath before saying anything. She placed her hand on his cheek and made him face her. Next, she took both his hands in hers.

"Can we have one conversation without fighting… please?" she asked, her eyes hopeful.

"Hmm…"

"Promise not to fight till the end of this conversation?"

"Promise."

"I feel that the right way to solve this is by talking about it… but if you don't want to, you don't have to."

"I know that that's the right way Tarika, but… I'm not ready yet."

"If you had just said this earlier, we wouldn't have fought so much."

"You know you blaming me like this makes me mad."

"I know."

"Why do you do it then?"

"You look cute when you're mad."

Abhijeet chuckled. It was sounding like a normal conversation after a long time.

"Nice save," he said, make her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Tumse sikha."

"Acha!"

"Abhijeet?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

"Can we not talk about it right now?"

"I'm sorry about that too."

He now rested his head on hers.

"That one is forgiven."

"Can I ask something?"

"You already know the size of my -"

"Abhijeet!" she hit his chest, blushing scarlet.

"Haha...acha, pucho na"

"Are you sure about the break?"

"What if I say yes?"

Tarika smiled. She had her answer. The word "if" had never sounded better.

He had not forgiven her for the Saurav situation yet and they still had things to work out. But that was okay. It was all possible as long as they were together. Everything was not as it was before… but hey, one bridge at a time right?

"Then…" she pretended to think hard.

"Then?"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm?"

"Tarika…"

"Abhijeet…"

"Bolo na."

"Bolne se mujhe kya milega?"

"Jo tum bolo."

"Kuch bhi?"

"Kuch bhi."

"Lekin mujhe jo chahiye wo toh yahi hai… mere paas."

"Hmpf!" Abhijeet pouted.

Tarika looked at him and giggled. He looked so cute. She had missed this pout, his antics.

"I will come to Mumbai and woo you everyday," she said, giving in to him.

"Woo me how?"

"How you ask?"

Without bothering for his reply, Tarika's fingers entwined with the fingers of his free hand. She then moved seductively towards his ear.

"Let's kiss and make up," she whispered, moving towards his ear.

"Tarika I was serious about the break."

She sat up straight, pulling her hands away from him. She then studied his face. Not a tinge of mischief in those gorgeous eyes, not a hint of smile.

Her face fell immediately. He was serious indeed. Oh how she loathed the fact that everything was becoming okay! Just moments ago, she thought that they were fine.

"Oh!" she tried to sound calm.

"Yes…"

"Is there a but?" she asked, sensing his hesitation.

Abhijeet took a deep breath.

"You make me weak," he spoke with a tone she couldn't quite discern, "Yet, I really feel we should do this. It would be good...for both of us!"

"Hey speak for yourself!" Her voice reflected both anger and pain.

"Tarika…"

Abhijeet kept his hand on her shoulder but she jerked it away.

"Is it… the distance?"

"Maybe… but it's how we just keep arguing every single time we talk. It's like we can't even agree on the simplest things."

"We can work through it."

"We will."

"Then why do you have to leave?"

"It's a small break okay! There is no need to be hysteric."

Tarika looked at him. She felt her face burning up. She felt hurt, humiliated. He had never dismissed her emotions… and now he was saying that she was hysteric? That word got to her… there was something about it that she just couldn't unhear.

"I'm… I'm sorry Tarika, I didn't mean that. It just -"

"You're right. Maybe we should take that break."

 **There you go guys… another chapter. Happy Valentine's!**

 **Do review ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

Abhijeet rolled over to the other side of his bed.

 _Tick- tock._

 _Tick - tock._

He rolled back to the same side, clutching his blanket.

 _Tick-tock._

"FUCKING HELL!" he cursed loudly, getting up, in a fit of rage.

He then took long strides and removed the batteries from the wall clock. Not bothering to hang it back up, Abhijeet kept it on the floor and lay on his bed.

He stared at the ceiling, sleepless. Every time he tried to close his eyes, the image of her crying face came in front of him. If there was something worse than seeing her upset and not being able to do anything about it, then it was seeing her upset and being able to do something and yet, for some reason, not doing it.

But he would call her and tell her why he was doing what he was doing. She knew him better than anyone else - she would understand. He would make her. All he had to do was to wait till morning.

In his mind, he practiced what he was going to tell her.

 _Tarika, I have something to tell you. I couldn't exactly finish last night and I really want you to know this._

 _I am probably being unreasonable… unfair even. But this is who I am, this is me - insecure. I cannot see you with another guy. And when I do, I cannot think straight._

 _It makes me want to pull his eyes out, to crack open his chest and smash each of his ribs, to fucking cut his balls off. I know that I'm supposed to let it go when you say that it was nothing. And I'm trying, Tarika, I really am._

 _But that day, when I saw you with that Saurav, I saw lust in his nasty eyes. I cannot believe that someone looked at you like that in front of me and I had to stand there, watching!_

 _I tried to put it behind me. But I can't. I just. Can't._

 _I_ _ **love**_ _you, Tarika and I don't want to lose you over this. At the same time, I can't ignore whatever happened. I know you want to talk it out - and you're right, that is how we should handle the situation. But I'm not ready… yet._

 _That is why I need this break, to sort it out._

…

…

…

Tarika reached the lab earlier than usual. She needed something to take her mind off Abhijeet, especially after all the calls from him that she didn't answer.

She was shocked to see her new best friends waiting for her.

"Himanshi! Priya! Tum log yaha?"

"Tera wait kar rahe the," Himanshi said, smiling, "Priya ne mujhe sab bata diya. We girls stick together."

Tarika forced a smile. Priya had called her around midnight to check on her. Being in her most vulnerable state, Tarika told her everything including her meeting him in khopoli. Priya decided that she had never seen a bigger jerk than Abhijeet and that Tarika deserved someone better.

"Ye dekh mein kya laayi hu," Priya said, handing Tarika a lipstick.

"Ye red lipstick?"

"Tere liye. Aaj shaam ko hum mere ghar jayenge office ke baad."

"Par-"

"Himanshi and I have invited the hottest single guys we know. Total eye candies."

"Lekin humne sirf break liya hai."

"Oh come on Tarika," Himanshi said, "Do you know when this so called break ends?"

Tarika shook her head.

"Then how is it any different from a breakup?" Priya asked.

"Move on first," Himanshi continued, "Show him who is the boss."

"But I really don't want to -"

"Zyaada soch mat," Priya said, "Bas aaja… Don't cry for some loser."

Tarika was about to say something when her phone rang.

Abhijeet.

"Don't pick up," Himanshi said.

"30 missed calls the guys… now I'm starting to get worried."

She then excused herself and went to the break room.

"Hello?"

"Tarika, I have something to tell you."

"Oh yeah, you have more left after last night?"

She didn't mean to taunt him. But at the moment, that was all her heart would let her say.

"I couldn't exactly finish last night and I really want you to know this."

"Abhijeet stop it!"

"Ek baar meri baat sunn lo."

"Abhijeet quit playing games. Tumne break le liya...jitna bolna tha bol liya. Ab kya chahte ho tum, ki mein khud ko sambhal hi na pau?"

"Tarika mein aisa kabhi nahi -"

"Then why did you let me kiss you? Why did you pretend that it was going to be okay? Why did you come all the way to meet me?"

"..."

"Bolo Abhijeet! Jawab doh."

"..."

"How much will you break me?"

"You're not the only one that's hurting okay!"

"And tell me one thing - tumhe break chahiye tha na...phir call kyu kar rahe ho?"

"Stop acting saintly Tarika. If there is someone to blame, then it's you!"

"Then maybe you should stay the hell away from me!"

"Ta-"

 _Beep._

Tarika felt angry and sad. How dare he!

She cut the call and walked back into the lab.

"You know what guys...I'm ready to move on. Let's do this."

"That's my girl!" Priya put her arm around the other.

"So what's the plan?" Tarika asked

"Well, Himanshi has this game she calls 'Diss,Kiss and move on.' First you diss your ex , next you find some people to kiss - casual relationships basically and finally you're ready to move on."

"And we have 2 hours before office timings actually start," Himanshi start, "Let the dissing begin."

"Here?"

"Why not," Himanshi said, nodding her head, "All we need is a phone. We'll play some music and you've got to shout Abhijeet's worst qualities above it so that we can hear."

"Okay but first, how did you guys know that I'm going to be early?"

"Ahem," Priya said, "I may have...umm...hacked...your phone."

"Priya! You've got to stop doing that!"

"Iss baar maaf kar de… agli baar I'll have a good reason."

"Matlb tu sudhregi nahi!"

"Nahi!"

"Jhalli."

"Ready Tarika?" Himanshi asked.

She then played "Starts with goodbye" on her phone.

Tarika thought hard for a few seconds and then after receiving a nudge from Priya she started saying all the things she disliked about him. Disliked because, well, hate was a strong word.

"Idiot….umm…. Uh… moron -"

"Tarika you gotta be faster than that!" Himanshi said, increasing the volume of the song.

"He gets jealous easily … He is usually impatient. He barges into the lab expecting results as if we can wave a magic wand …He is very insecure and does not feel easy about my male friends although he thinks he can hang with all the girls in the world… He is angry but cute -"

"Hey! You can't use positive words. Come on, louder."

"Sometimes he is complacent, especially when he knows a thing or two he loves to show it off to Dr. Salunkhe, When he is busy he can be very rude no matter who it is in front of him…. He is a fucking HEARTLESS HEARTBREAKER!"

Finally Himanshi turned the music off.

"Feel better?"

"Actually," Tarika was surprised, "I kind of do."

"Let's grab breakfast then" Priya offered, "Then it is part 2 and you're lucky we know all the cute guys."

"But guys, Abhijeet is one of the best people you'll ever meet. He does have his faults but they are far less than his many, great qualities. This is just me -"

"This is just you hurt," Priya said, "We know and we don't even remember half the stuff you said. Right Himanshi?"

"Mmm hmm… The point is to get it out of your system. But we promise, we won't judge him based on this."

"I still feel he's a jerk," Priya added, "But if it makes you feel any better then I will tell myself to give him a free pass...just this one time."

"Now I feel like the jerk," Tarika said.

"Hey...hey listen to me," Priya continued, "You're vulnerable, weak... and it is okay to lean on somebody once in a while. It is okay to be human. And you consider us your best friends na?"

"Of course."

"Then don't worry... we got you. Don't be so hard on yourself."

Tarika just hugged her friends.

"Thanks you guys," she mumbled.

 **There goes another chapter.**

 **I personally did not like that Tarika dissed Abhijeet like this... but hey, she is human too :P  
Maybe she'll realize things later.**

 **What do you guys think?**


	19. Chapter 19

In the evening, Tarika rode her bike towards Priya's home. A part of her felt guilty for having talked about him that way, for going behind his back. But the more dominant part of her experienced anger. Anger that knows no reason, that knows no end until it has ended itself, that overpowers everything that comes its way.

When she reached there, Priya was ready with a black hat in her hand. Inside the black hat, there were several things - a rose, a condom, a packet of lays, a cigarette and a shirt button.

"Pick something," she said, "All the guys have put one of their things inside. You get the guy whose thing you pick."

All the guys present there looked eagerly at her.

It didn't take Tarika too long to pick the condom. She had to simply think what would hurt Abhijeet the most.

"Vicky she picked you!"

A tall, very masculine guy came close to her. He had a bad boy vibe about him but he was very, very good looking - there was no denying that. If teenage fantasies were a man, then it would be him.

"Lucky for them, they get to see us kiss," he spoke in a husky voice.

As he placed his hand on her waist and leaned in towards her, Tarika felt disgusted. She felt corrupt...immoral. Her brain told her that she wasn't cheating on him because they had taken a break. But still, she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Everytime she kissed Abhijeet, it felt right, it felt like it was meant to be. Even when they kissed for the first time, she didn't have to think. There was no hesitation, no what ifs and no what afters.

She stepped away from Vicky.

"This isn't right," she said, heading towards the door.

In the background, she heard Priya calling her. But she paid no heed. All she could think of was what she had almost done. She could not believe herself. She was so close to kissing another man. She didn't want to think of what would have happened if she did. Abhijeet would probably forgive her for all she knew, but she couldn't… not in her right mind, she couldn't.

She sat down on her bike. What was she thinking? Was she even thinking? All the things that she did… they were unlike her. First abusing him in front of people who didn't even know him and then almost kissing a guy, when they were not even broken up properly? She had given up on him, on them so easily… how could she?

It was easy to say that it was because she was hurt or that she wasn't thinking. But those were no excuses. What she did was wrong… terribly wrong. And the more she realized it, the more it gnawed her brain.

…

…

…

Abhijeet had just returned from office. He was in the kitchen, about to pour himself a glass of water when the doorbell rang.

"Abhi toh ek ghante baad aana chahiye tha usko!" He said, looking at his watch.

As he opened the door, Tarika felt hot tears filling her eyes. She knew they were on a break. She knew she was neither expected nor welcome. But still, she wanted to be able to make him smile instantly, like she used to. And she hated the fact that she could not do it anymore.

 _Take back that sad word goodbye_

 _Bring back the joy to my life_

"Tarika tum yaha!"

Her visits were no longer a pleasant surprise, she knew.

"Tarika kya baat hai?"

 _Don't leave me here with these tears_

 _Come and kiss this pain away_

She did not respond. She only looked up at him and then kissed his left cheek, then his right and then his forehead, then his nose, like a madman, in a frantic effort to cover his entire face. She wanted to kiss every part of him, to re-assert the fact that she belonged only to him. Every time her lips touched his skin, Abhijeet felt the harrowing urgency.

 _I can't forget the day you left_

 _Time is so unkind_

 _And life is so cruel without you here beside me_

"Tarika…" he held her shoulders.

He took a good look at her. Hair messy, lips cracked and breaths that now came in gasps, she looked like she could fall apart in his arms any time.

"Shh Abhijeet -"

 _Un-break my heart_

 _Say you'll love me again_

She was about to kiss him again when he hugged her. He made her head rest on his chest and rubbed her back.

 _Undo this hurt you caused_

 _When you walked out the door_

 _And walked out of my life_

She wrapped her arms around him. It felt good, to be held against him so tight. And even though it was not, it felt that everything was okay.

 _Un-cry these tears_

 _I cried so many nights_

Tarika squeezed her eyes shut, wanting to forget why she came here, wanting to forget everything that had happened over the last few days, wanting to start over. She just wanted to stay like that… in his arms for eternity.

After a while, he spoke.

"Andar chalein?"

She nodded. Next, Abhijeet made her sit on the sofa.

"Kiska intezaar kar rahe the Abhijeet?"

"Kya?"

"Tum keh rahe the ki ek ghante baad aana tha usko...meine suna bahar se."

"Wo…" Abhijeet looked down, embarrassed.

A slight smile appeared on his face. She looked at him intently. It was the same smile he used to have when he was caught off guard, looking at her. His eyes had a gleam to them that she thought only she knew how to bring.

"Wo kuch nahi," he continued, "Tum baitho mein paani laata hu. Phir baat karenge."

Tarika felt a strange tingling in her stomach. He sure sounded like he had something important to say. With their delayed calls, cancelled meetings and finally their break, her mind was starting to come up with the worst possibilities.

In order to calm herself, she walked around the house, looking for changes since she had last been there. The room in the right corner immediately caught her attention for it had some furniture re-positioned. She walked inside, observing the new arrangement carefully. She was not one to cringe and hold on to the old things but there was something about this change that she did not like, something unfamiliar, something not very Abhijeet.

As she moved past the bed, she saw a picture of a young girl beside it. The girl was not among his friends or their wives and certainly not one of his colleagues.

She felt her heart pounding. The frame of the picture, red hearts and "I love yous" written all over it was certainly not helping. She thought of how Abhijeet had kept Maya a secret from her and she had developed feelings for him. She thought of the girls he had flirted with during the initial stage of their relationship. Although she didn't tell anyone, it hurt her - to this day.

 _I've been here before_

 _And my heart was left upon the floor_

She remembered the smile on his face when she asked who he was waiting for, the embarrassment, the hesitation. Was she the real reason for their break with Sourav being just the trigger?

 _I made my rules, love is just for fools_

 _I don't do love anymore._

"We need to talk," Abhijeet said, entering the room with a glass of water.

 _You're hard to ignore_

 _I really should be walking out the door._

All of a sudden, she felt like a fool for showing up at his door like this. She made no attempt to hide any of her emotions. Her eyes looked directly at him in stark pain, like they had been betrayed by the one they trusted the most.

 _I made my rules, love is just for fools_

 _I don't do love anymore._

He let her kiss him only because he felt sorry for her - just like yesterday, in khopoli. Not once did he initiate anything - he only responded, not having the heart to stop her. What a naive, naive sucker she had been to think that everything was okay only because he was trying to ease her into the breakup!

 _The winding road_

 _Leaves me all alone._

 **So next chapter is the answer to the questions all of you have in mind.**

 **Please do leave a review.**

 **I am trying to work on your views and will continue to do the same. Hence, suggestions and opinions are welcome and appreciated :)**

 **The song in italics is "I don't do love anymore" by medha sahi and "unbreak my heart" by toni braxton**


	20. Chapter 20

"You've probably noticed that things haven't been quite the same," Abhijeet spoke in a rehearsed tone.

"Who is it?"

Tarika asked rudely, not having the patience to listen to the whole 'it's not you, it's me.' She just wanted to know who the new girl in his life was. More than her name, she wanted to know _her_. What was it about this new girl that made him want to give up years of what they had? In all these years, he had never once kept her photograph framed with I love yous on it. Hell, he didn't even seem capable of saying those words.

"What!"

"Cut to the chase Abhijeet - who is -"

 _Beep-beep-beep._

Tarika glanced at her phone. Could it pick a worse time? She was about to ignore it when she saw that Abhijeet's phone was vibrating too.

The notification on both of theirs said "Code 13 - Do not attempt outgress until further orders."

Tarika sighed. Code 13 meant lockdown due to threat on personnel. They were both stuck in his house till the threat had been diffused. Under any other circumstance, she would be happy to be stuck with him.

Abhijeet quickly grabbed his phone. All the colour drained from his face, he looked like he had seen a ghost.

After making several futile attempts to making a phone call, he threw his phone on the sofa.

"Why the hell can't I call anyone?"

"They -"

"No you don't understand Tarika! You can't be here."

"Because she doesn't know who I am?"

"You have to leave in," he looked at his watch, "15 minutes."

"So she was the one who was coming in an hour."

"Ye she she kya laga rakha hai! Hai kaun ye she?"

"You tell me that !"

"Pagal ho gayi ho kya?"

"Nahi Abhijeet, ab tak pagal thi jo meine sach ko dekh kar bhi undekha kar diya."

"Kya bol rahi ho Tarika? Meri samajh mein kuch nahi aa raha."

"Bas bahot bol liya tumne… I don't want to hear more lies."

"I really don't know what you're talking about but there is no time to fight."

"Yeah, at least we can agree on that."

Tarika walked towards the front door and was about to reach for the handle when Abhijeet grabbed her hand and spun her into him.

"Stop it Abhijeet !"

"Tarika you can't leave… it's not safe."

"I thought you'd be happy. You wanted me to leave in 15 minutes, didn't you?"

"Only if I could reach Daya!"

"I'll manage," she said, freeing her hand from his grip.

Abhijeet quickly locked his arms around her waist, lifted her and turned around so that he was now standing between the door and her.

"What the hell Abhijeet!"

"I can't let you go."

"Yet you already did," she said, hinting at their breakup.

"That's what _you_ think."

"What else am I supposed to?"

As she felt the grip on her waist loosen, she kicked him between his legs, making him wince. When he left her, she moved towards the door.

"Tarika if you go out, remember I'll come too."

That made her stop. She couldn't put his life in danger even if he… he loved someone else now.

She tried to imagine how his new lover looked. Could this girl make him feel the way he made her (Tarika) feel?

The doorbell rang, putting an end to her thoughts.

There was no need for much imagination now. That was probably her. Tarika's gaze followed Abhijeet to the door. Little did she know that she would be completely shocked by the visitor.

Abhijeet welcomed a young man, probably in his twenties inside.

 _Beep-beep-beep._

Her phone distracted her at the wrong time again. It was Priya's text.

[Texts are indicated inside *-*]

 **Priya : *Hum tum ek kamre mein bandh ho gayein 'wink emoji' ***

So it was Priya all along, invoking code 13. Tarika shook her head. She didn't know what to feel. This girl made her laugh and angry at the same time.

Well, at least now she could tell Abhijeet and leave his house. So what if she didn't get to see his new lover? Not like that was going to change anything anyway.

 **Tarika: *No you didn't!***

 **Priya: *You're welcome 'angel emoji' ***

 **Tarika: *you know you could go to jail for this.***

 **Priya: *Pyaar mein sab jaiz hai***

 **Tarika: *You hacked Abhijeet's so now he can't call anyone?***

 **Priya: *Again, you're welcome but I didn't do all this so that you can keep texting me***

 **Tarika: *I don't think he wants to talk to me***

 **Priya: *Then make him want to.***

 **Tarika: *It shouldn't be this hard.***

 **Priya: *You won't get a better chance.***

 **Tarika: *I just want to go home yaar.***

 **Priya: *One more text from you and I lock your phone too.***

Tarika was still typing a reply when she received another text.

 **Priya: *That includes your reply to this text too.***

 **Priya: *Actually, I'll just lock yours anyway.***

 **Priya: *Oh and goodnight although you'll probably stay awake… you know, Abhijeet and Tarika sitting on a tree. K-I- _ _ _ _ _ 'tongue sticking out emoji'***

Tarika felt blood rushing to her cheeks. He… even his name still had the power to make her feel weak in her knees. Not wanting to read anymore embarrassing texts at the moment, she kept her phone to the side and looked for Abhijeet. She noticed that the light in his room was on, so she went inside.

A smile formed on her face as she watched him standing shirtless in front of his cupboard.

 **FLASHBACK:**

It had been two years since they started dating but it was the first time she saw him shirtless. That day too, he was in his room, standing in front of his cupboard because he had poured curry all over his shirt.

"Abhijeet?" Tarika said, walking inside his room.

Before he could tell her not to enter, she already had. On seeing him, she quickly turned to leave.

"Liked what you saw?" he teased.

Tarika turned towards him again and smirked.

"Maybe," she said, "maybe not."

"I think you did."

"In that case, you don't need an answer from me."

"Oh come on yaar… not fair."

During the entire day, he tried getting an answer from him but she wouldn't budge.

Next day, forensic lab:

"Arrey Tarika," Salunkhe sir said, "Wo Abhijeet puch raha tha if you liked what you saw."

She felt her cheeks burning. She saw Abhijeet standing at the threshold of the lab, smirking at her.

"S-Sir… I don't know what he was talking about," she said.

She quickly followed it by a question about autopsy to distract the old doctor.

But after a while Daya came to her with the same question from Abhijeet. He was followed by Pankaj.

Half annoyed and half flattered by his antics, she finally called Abhijeet.

"You'll get your answer tonight," she said.

"What if I can't wait that long?"

"Then I can't help you."

"There are more officers in the bureau you know."

"Is that a threat?"

"Consider it a request."

"Then let me whisper the answer now"

"Alright."

"..."

"Tarika?"

"Happy now?"

"You didn't say anything!"

"You didn't hear anything."

"Hey!"

"Heyyy," she laughed.

"This is not done!"

"That's too bad… But let me make you an offer. I'll repeat the answer tonight."

"Hmpf… Fine."

 **FLASHBACK OVER.**

Her attention shifted from Abhijeet to the floor. The shirt he was wearing earlier was on the floor with sauce on it.

She quickly walked towards him and picked up the shirt.

"Uff Abhijeet, kitni baar bola hai ki bucket mein daala karo immediately warna daag lag jayega," she muttered on her way to the bathroom, leaving him stunned.

"Jab kitchen mein kaam karna nahi aata toh jaate hi kyu ho?" she continued, not bothering to even look at him.

She then folded the sleeves of her top and started soaking his shirt. At the same time, her hair fell to her face and while she tried flicking it back, the sleeves came rolling down.

Watching her, Abhijeet let out an inaudible laugh. He then made his way towards her and gently settled her hair behind her ear. This made Tarika turn around. As their eyes met, she realized what she was doing. She was no longer his girlfriend. She didn't have the rights to do all these things anymore.

Before tears could well up in her eyes, she stepped away from him.

"I'm… I'm sorry. Mein bahar wait karti hu."

But Abhijeet continued looking at her as though he hadn't registered the words she just said. He placed his hand on her waist and closed the gap between them. Next, he touched her lips with his, slowly willing her unwilling lips to kiss him back. He placed her upper lip slightly between his, not forcing his way in yet not giving up entirely, as though he were coaxing it to give him just a little access. This kiss was different from the other kisses they had shared. It was not the kind that made time stop or the world disappear. It was patient. Understanding. Mature. It was an I miss you, an I need you, an I love you, an I cannot live without you kiss… all wrapped up in one. Tarika felt herself melting into him, into everything that the kiss stood for.

She weakly rolled her arms around his neck, her torso leaning on him, placing her weight on him, letting him take control of her body. As she let him take the lead, she looked into his eyes, not wanting to believe the love she saw in them, lest she be wrong once again.

As he pulled away, Tarika closed her eyes.

"Tarika?" he said, cupping her cheek, making her open her eyes again.

"Don't kiss me Abhijeet… don't give me hopes. I don't have the strength to be wrong again."

He felt his eyes moisten. He never knew that a few words could have such a powerful effect on him.

"I'm sorry," he said genuinely

"For kissing me or leaving me for another woman?"

"What !"

"I saw the picture in that room Abhijeet."

"The one you were standing in when I left to get water?"

"How many pictures do you have of her?"

Abhijeet chuckled and pulled her nose.

"You remember a young guy just came to the house?"

"Um… yes but what does that have to do with -"

"Arre bolne dogi toh bolunga na."

"This better be good."

"That's his girlfriend and… he lives in that room."

"What?"

"Yeah, I gave it out on rent."

"Since when?"

"It's been a few months."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"We… well, we just always fought so much."

"So you were expecting _him_ in an hour?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Well… I - But why didn't you want me to leave before he came?"

"With Code 13 I thought that he was the problem!"

"Yeah about Code 13…"

"Let me guess -"

"Priya," both of them said in unison.

Tarika felt ashamed. How could she ever doubt him? To even think that there was another woman… she didn't know any words that would make the situation better. She always accused Abhijeet of getting jealous. But she had done something far, far worse - she had doubted him and that too, without giving him the benefit of doubt. She could only imagine how he felt. Trust is the bedrock of all relationships. And in her mind, she had accused him of breaking that trust. No excuse was good enough for doing it and no apology great enough to make up for it. But that was all she could do - apologize.

"Tarika?"

"Hmm?"

"Ever since we met in khopoli, I've been restless. I was even going to come and meet you but office se aate aate late ho gaya and socha kal jaunga but tum hi aa gayi."

"Maybe I should have waited a day."

He shook his head.

"Acha hua tum aayi. I was going to come and explain that the break was temporary. And there was no way I was going to lose you over something like this… or anything for that matter. I guess what I am trying to say is that… I was going to ask you… to wait for me."

"This was all I needed to hear…"

"Tum khopoli ke baad sunn kaha rahi thi?"

Tarika shot him a tough glance.

"We were both angry," he corrected himself, "… and hurting and we said words we didn't mean."

"Sorry I said you broke me."

"Sorry I called you hysteric."

"Sorry I kicked you."

"Sorry I -"

"Abhijeet," she said, mustering courage to admit that she had doubted him, " I… am so sorry for ever doubting you.

He looked at her for just over a second before engulfing her into a hug.

"I'm sorry I let you," he whispered.

"No more sorries… I'll wait for you for as long as -"

"No more waiting."

"What?" she asked, separating herself from his embrace.

Abhijeet smiled. All it took was a little scolding from her about a shirt for him to see that she was always his, only his. Even while they were in a break, in her head, they had never truly broken up, she had never given up on them. How then, could a little insecurity come in their way? It still bothered him that she had gone out with Sourav, yes, but it bothered him more to stay away from her.

Sometimes, you don't need words to break silence. All you need to do is listen with your heart and look at things the right way.

"I thought I needed a break to sort my emotions out… but turns out all I needed was _you_ Tarika."

She threw herself into his arms again, her hands slipping into his strands of his hair, caressing them. Although she had done everything she could to get him to see that they belonged together, it took several reassurances to believe that they were okay.

"I can't believe I almost lost you," she said

"Me neither."

Tarika just snuggled close to him, inhaling his musky smell. It felt right, to be there, with her head on his chest, his arms around her back. She knew well that the distance could cause more problems between them, that going weeks without speaking could result in the repetition of such fights, that there were things that needed to be discussed… but tonight, she was happy with just this. She didn't want to worry about whether they were forever or just for the weekend. She didn't want to think about how things would be when she went back to work. All she knew was that he was hers right now.

"Abhijeet…" she spoke after taking her time to organize her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"How long do you intend on keeping me in the bathroom?"

While still hugging, he looked at her and smirked.

"Now that we are here, maybe we can take a shower together."

"Abhijeet!" She hit his chest.

"It's been a while."

Tarika looked at the floor. It had indeed been a while.

"Does that mean yes? I'm already shirtless you know."

"A tempting offer but I've to go to work tomorrow."

"But it's Code 13… you can't step out till ordered."

"In that case," Tarika played along, "I have no choice but I also have nothing to wear."

"You can borrow one of my shirts, I wouldn't mind."

Abhijeet pushed the bucket a little towards his left and shifted their position so that they were both standing under the shower now.

"And then wear these same clothes tomorrow when I've to go back? Ew!"

Abhijeet took her earrings off and kept them on the stand next to his toothbrush.

"Shreya or Purvi can get you something of theirs."

"You're quite the problem solver," Tarika said, taking her top off.

Abhijeet traced the pattern made by the lace of her black bra, raising goosebumps on her skin. His fingers then undid its hooks in a swift, unexpected motion, making Tarika thrust her chest forward. As the bra dropped to the floor, her nipples brushed against his chest, sending tingling sensations to both their bodies, making way for a long, sensuous shower.

 **A/N : Here is a super long chapter for the super late update.**

 **I'll know you guys are unhappy with irregular updates… I'll try to be quicker but for now, review please?**

 **KK: Now waiting for 'A New Journey' : P**

 **HideNSeek : Uncanny how you know what's coming next ; ) Tarika did assume wrong things but Abhijeet did make everything clear**

 **Shadow Grey: Hope you liked that Abhirika are back together now.**

 **Guest: Sorry for the late update... hope the wait didn't disappoint you. I look forward to what you have to say.**

 **Rhia Dubey: Thank you hope you enjoy**

 **Guest: Sorry to hear that you didn't like the whole Sourav affair... but to me, that was essential to the story : )**

 **Aditi : Hi... I know you are very unhappy with delayed chapters but trust me, there were things I had to take care of. Nonetheless thank you for your constant support and I hope you can forgive me. I do care very much what my readers think and I really appreciate their views. Looking forward to reading your review.**

 **Annapurnarawat1: I am so glad you liked it. Hope you enjoy further too. Sorry to make you wait. I'll be updating sooner now.**

 **Hinsha: I'm so sorry to have disappointed you. There were some really unavoidable issues... and then I was not really in the right frame of mind to write "erroneous texts". I did not want to write something half hearted. I hope you understand and that I am forgiven.**

 **Puja: Hope you liked it**


	21. Chapter 21

Tarika smiled as she lay in bed, talking to Abhijeet. They were having a long conversation for the first time in a while. The sensation of his warm lips against her wet neck still fresh on her skin, it felt like they were together just last night. It had been a week since they met, yet this time, the distance didn't seem to get between them.

"Abhijeet…"

"Hmm?"

Tarika imagined entwining her fingers with him as they spoke over the phone. No matter how advanced technology was, nothing could replace having him next to her. She could call him even in the middle of the night, yes, and she was grateful. But keeping her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed, allowing herself to be inebriated by his smell - that was different.

"I used to think that you make my day, you know," she said, "but at some point I realized that… it's much more than that… you complete my day."

A comfortable silence fell between them - the kind of silence that falls when you hug just a moment longer, when you hold them a little tighter, when you snuggle a little closer. She savoured the moment as felt him smile through the phone. To her, those were the best parts of their conversations - the quiet smiles, the short silences, the silly butterflies. Oh, his smile - she could trade the whole world just for that smile.

"Tell me something," she teased, "is it the words that make you smile or the way that they were said?"

"Maybe it's the person who said them," he teased back.

"Must be a special person."

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Perhaps."

"You're mean."

"I'm kidding."

"Still mean," she said, as she heard muffled laughter from the other side.

"I'll tell you what, she is definitely special. She can make me do anything."

"Anything? Really?"

"Seriously though, if you could make me do anything… what would you have me do?"

"Umm…" She pretended to think, "14th march."

"14th march?"

"I'd make you say that."

"March as in the month? Say something on that day?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Perhaps."

"Tarika!"

"Abhijeet…"

"Argh! Stop messing with me."

"Who said I was?"

"You know what, I'll figure it out."

"Don't keep me waiting too long."

Both of them shared a laugh, their banters never failed to amuse.

"I've missed this," she confessed, her voice slightly unsure.

"I've missed us."

Tarika wished she could peer into his eyes, to gauge the depth of the words he had just said, to then hold his gaze as everything else faded away.

"Me, too," she said.

"You know -"

"Abhijeet, can you hold a second - Priya is calling."

"Are you sure it's not Salunkhe?"

"Abhijeet!"

"Alright, alright, I'll hold."

She then put him on hold and answered Priya's call.

"Hey Priya," she said, without giving her a chance to speak, "Abhijeet is on hold. If it isn't anything urgent -"

"Easy, easy, miss head over heels in love."

"Sorry I… we… well, you already know that we don't get much time to -"

"Yeah, I know… but this is about him."

"About him?"

"Your gift was returned from Goa. Maybe you forgot, but I didn't."

"It doesn't matt-"

"I don't know if it matters anymore but you're going to want to hear this. He never went to Goa."

"What? Are you Sure?"

"I am sure Tarika."

"But… it doesn't make any sense."

"Right? So I did some more digging… turns out he was in Mumbai the whole time."

"Is it possible that he left his phone or something?"

"Tarika… as much as I would like to be wrong, I know I am not. I double-checked. He was definitely in Mumbai."

"Why would he lie to me?"

"Sorry I don't know the answer to that one babe, but what I do know is that you should talk to him."

Tarika closed her eyes, unwilling to yield to the doubts clouding her brain. She had doubted him once, only to be completely, miserably, unforgivably wrong.

No, she couldn't do it again. She had to trust him. She was sure that there would be a simple explanation for it. And he would tell her. All she needed to do was give him some time and the benefit of the doubt.

Trust - she couldn't let it go missing a second time.

"Priya… I'll call you back, okay?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Let me know if you need anything."

"I will, thanks."

"Alright call me back."

"Bye."

Taking a moment to collect herself, she got back to Abhijeet.

"Anything serious?" he asked.

"Just a road I'm glad I didn't take."

"You make it sound easy, picking roads."

"Sometimes it is."

"Was it easy this time?"

"It was right."

"You're not going to tell me what Priya was calling about, are you?"

"Well, there is nothing to tell…"

"I, on the other hand, do have something to tell… 1433."

1433… I love you too? Could it be that he… ? Although she had just been teasing him about it, she felt her heart race.

"What?"

"Daya is here for lunch."

"No I meant what were you… wait, it's lunch already?"

"I'll call you back after?"

"I've to go to the lab. Call you at night?"

"Patrol."

Both of them sighed.

"At least tell me what you were saying," she said.

"What was I saying?"

"Abhijeet…"

"Oh yeah, I shouldn't keep Daya waiting too long."

"Bye!"

"Oh and -"

"What!"

"I wouldn't keep you waiting too long either, Tarika ji."

And before she could help it, her eyes crinkled as a smile settled itself on her face.

Once he was certain that she had left the room, Abhijeet came out of his hiding, from where he had been peeping through her window to watch her. He stretched himself, his back strained from being in awkward positions for so long.

"Sorry Tarika ji," he muttered to himself, "I have to keep lying to you. And I can't even tell you that I am here."

He sighed. It was hard to watch her and not engulf her into a hug. Once he was done, he would just run to her and wrap his arms around her waist and lift her feet off the ground… he couldn't wait to let her know… to see her face… to feel her in his arms…

 **I know, I know I am late again : (**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading. The story is nearing its end.**

 **Anyway, do review.**

 **See you guys soon.**


End file.
